History Cast in Amber
by LZClotho
Summary: On a mission to stop slavers, Xena and Gabrielle uncover a much bigger plot, with Ares firmly at the center.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

**CHAPTER ONE - ROAD TO TROUBLE**

On the road into Corinth the morning was bright and a breeze picked up strawberry blonde hair. Brushing it out of her face, Gabrielle walked beside Xena who was rubbing Argo's neck as she rode along. The warrior was attentive as Gabrielle tried out her latest finished tale, the story of their battle against Velasca and Callisto. She'd titled it "A Necessary Evil." When she reached the part about Xena luring the two demi-goddesses to the lava flow, the warrior held up a hand.

"You make me sound like a goddess myself, Gabrielle. Can't you tone it down just a little? I guessed that the lava would hold Callisto and Velasca. I didn't know," Xena admonished.

"You went up against a goddess-in-the-making," argued the bard. "I'm convinced this is the only way to convey your brilliance."

"Great. Now I'm 'brilliant'."

Gabrielle retorted, "Xena, listen, you are the greatest strategist I've ever had the pleasure to tell a story about. You're even better than Ulysses, and he was incredible!"

"He beat the Sphinx too," Xena commented.

"No, that was Oedipus," Gabrielle sighed. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Xena sighed back. "No, I guess I don't. You're the one who beat the Sphinx's riddles when we tried to get those girls back for Atalanta on the Thessaly Road. And that's final."

"But you gave me the idea to use the Trojan War as the basis for the final riddle. You realized the Sphinx was unaware that it had taken place, but that the Sphinx's soldiers would know, validating the answer. She'd already guessed my riddle about your chakram."

Gabrielle hung her head. She recalled easily the surprise she'd felt when the Sphinx had just studied Xena for just a moment and then blurted, "That! Her round killing thing."

Xena looked down at Gabrielle and shook her head.

Gabrielle stopped walking. Xena brought Argo to a stop. "Are you really that uncomfortable with the presentation?" Gabrielle didn't want to anger her best friend.

"I appreciate the confidence in my skills, Gabrielle, I really do. But I am embarrassed by the praise. I'm just me, not another Hercules."

Gabrielle knew that, but she was determined to make Xena claim some glory. There were so few heroes; Greece needed a real one to follow. Nothing against Hercules, but Xena was all too human. Gabrielle thought that made her stories of the warrior woman more gripping, and memorable. "I'll tone it down, but you deserve praise. You've done well for yourself and others, and I think people ought to know that."

Xena smiled. "I guess I can understand that, but I don't have to like it."

Gabrielle frowned. "I'd appreciate it if you liked it ... at least a little."

Xena's tone was conciliatory. "Write the story as you think it deserves to be told. I'll like it just fine. But remember, I'm not your audience; Greece is."

"So what stories do you want to hear? I'm your bard, remember. I am your entertainer as well as your tale-bearer."

"You insinuated yourself in that role as I recall," Xena replied with a half-smile.

"So? I'm still here, aren't I?" Gabrielle smiled broadly up at Xena, waiting to see if the warrior would challenge her yet again.

"Yeah," Xena relented. "Okay. Tell me stories of ordinary people making a great difference." Xena pushed her dark hair off her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Honest." Xena straightened in her saddle and nudged Argo with her knees.

"Then you'll have to continue hearing at least some stories about yourself," the bard answered curtly. Gabrielle walked quickly ahead of the horse for a few strides, presenting her back to the warrior. Xena made a useless, silent gesture to call her back, but said nothing, merely nudging Argo alongside. Xena waited. She

wanted to apologize but didn't know where to start.

Gabrielle broke the silence first, as usual. She looked up at Xena and asked, "How long do you think until we reach the valley?"

"Maybe another day."

Gabrielle touched Argo's withers. "What exactly are we here to do?"

Xena pulled the weather-beaten parchment from her pouch. "There's a slaver in the area. I've been asked to come solve the problem." 

"You looked pretty angry about what the runner from Amber had to say," Gabrielle commented, thinking back to the night in the tavern in Briar when the rag-clothed, tired man had stumbled in from the rain, crying Xena's name.

"Slavers go after women. We all know that. But this one also collects children," Xena replied coolly.

Gabrielle sighed. "Can't anybody play by the rules for once?" She stepped away from Argo's side and kicked at the dirt. "So, who are we supposed to meet up with?"

"The tavern keeper in Amber knows where the slavers' camp is. I was told to meet with him. Amber's just over the Northern Pass, and the terrain isn't the easiest to travel. In fact, for some of the way, I'll probably walk with you to make it easier for Argo."

Gabrielle winced, "That steep, huh?" The bard stepped around a large rut in the road, and skipped forward twice to return to Argo's side.

Xena mused at her companion's lightfooted walk. Sometimes she wished she could hold a picture of the bard's sunny face, keep it in her pack to look on when her spirits were low. "Pretty sight at the top. I think you'll like it." The warrior patted Argo's neck when the horse's ears twitched toward her voice.

"So, you've been to this valley before?" Gabrielle asked. Xena nodded slowly but not answering. Gabrielle realized when she looked up and saw the shadow stealing across the warrior's bright blue eyes that the history of Xena in this place wasn't a pleasant memory. "What happened here?"

Xena shook her head. "Nothing that matters now."

Gabrielle nudged a little. "Come on, what happened here?" Xena frowned at the blonde. "I've heard a lot about your early travels. Just tell me." Xena shook her head. Gabrielle tried a different tact. "How can you atone for a past you keep denying?"

Xena's eyes darkened to the blue of a moonlit night sky. "Gabrielle," she warned. The bard pulled up on Argo's reins, making Xena stop, and turned to stare up obstinately at the warrior. Xena forced her jaw to loosen and said evenly, "Amber's

older citizens are probably some of my old victims."

Gabrielle nodded. "All right. Well, at least I'll know not to mention your name anywhere." She released Argo's reins, allowing Argo to resume walking. She strode alongside Argo's head. The two women walked in silence for a while, each woman focused on her own thoughts.

Xena sighed. She should know by now that Gabrielle would never judge her for her past actions. But she suffered through an incredibly powerful urge to run whenever the pair was entering an area where the Warrior Princess had once plied her evil. Dredging up her past made Xena... tense.

Xena's ears and body sense focused on every sound of the forests around them. She happened to glance down and see the top of Gabrielle's strawberry blonde head. The bard was looking around in that absorbing way of hers, memorizing details. Xena loved the bard's sense of awe and reverence for the world around her. The warrior had suffocated that trait in herself so many years ago out of a need to survive.

Gabrielle's friendship brought that sense of amazement back to the weary warrior. Even now with the coming confrontation on her mind, Xena let her heightened caution slip and looked around. A squirrel scooted across Argo's path and skittered up a nearby tree. Xena watched the animal until it disappeared.

Gabrielle noticed when Xena's eyes followed the squirrel. She'd been watching the little beast herself for the last fifty paces. Gabrielle skipped around another rut and came alongside Xena. She decided to try and lighten Xena's mood further. "Sometimes, I envy you, Xena."

Gabrielle looked up as Xena looked down. "Why is that?"

"You may have been a warlord while you were doing it, but you have traveled everywhere. Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

Xena shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been there," she replied with a wry smile. Gabrielle laughed so hard she brought herself under control only with great difficulty.

She hiccuped, "Gods, why do you hide that wit?"

Xena smiled genuinely. "I can't beat a warlord with wit."

"It might be an interesting battle, since you'd be the better armed," Gabrielle laughed. She was pleased at the turn of events and the smile, so rare, on her friend's face. She stopped walking, alerted to the growl of her stomach. She looked up at the position of the sun.

Xena noticed the pause in the bard's even stride. She watched Gabrielle rub her stomach and looked at the sun herself. "Maybe we ought to stop and have some lunch." The warrior started looking around more carefully at their surroundings, and cocked her head to listen. "I hear some water over that next rise. Let's

cut into the trees over there." In another stride, without causing the mare to pause, Xena slid off Argo's back and walked beside Gabrielle, leading both the younger woman and the horse off the right side of the road.

Gabrielle sighed. Everything she did was so transparent to this woman. She wondered if it was even possible for her to think something without Xena seeing it plainly written on her face within minutes. Or if the woman was a mind reader. She glanced up at the older woman at the thought.

Xena pushed aside a low-hanging branch so Argo could pass and continued to hold it for Gabrielle to slip past as well. "I don't read minds, Gabrielle. Just body language. And you, my friend, have the most expressive face and body of anyone I've ever met." Gabrielle gasped. Xena chuckled.

Gabrielle shook her head. "Don't ever change, Xena," she said, touching the warrior's arm. She was rewarded when Xena lifted her left hand and captured Gabrielle's hand in her own. Neither spoke anything more. As they broke through more trees, Gabrielle finally heard the sounds of water which Xena had heard a hundred paces back on the road. She shook her head again in amazement and smiled.

The bard collected berries from a robust bush along their path. "Let's just snack on some trail sticks," Gabrielle suggested, popping the berries into her mouth. "I want a swim in that water. It sounds perfect."

Xena shook her head. "You like to live dangerously, don't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Gabrielle squeezed Xena's hand, which she still held. "Besides, I travel with the great Warrior Princess. Danger is my life," she replied with a light laugh, knowing that was a sticky point with the warrior. Gabrielle liked the adventure and risk that came with traveling with Xena. Her laugh prevented Xena from dwelling on that fact.

Xena didn't dwell on it, but late at night when she couldn't sleep, she would think about it - hard. Why the soft-spoken bard put up with Xena's taciturn nature and quick-as-a-flash temper, questions the warrior would never ask and had been unable to answer.

The pair reached a clearing by a river thick with rocks and rushing white water. Gabrielle removed her scroll bag and their food supply bag from her shoulders. She dropped her staff on the ground beside them, sat down, and unlaced her boots.

"If we stay in that alcove, we should be safe enough," The warrior pointed out a spot in the river surrounded by large rocks that would be a perfect place to soak off their trail dust. She dropped Argo's reins and removed the mare's saddle and their bags and bedding. Argo lowered her head and nibbled the soft, green grasses blanketing the clearing.

Xena removed her scabbard and armor, standing in only her leathers for the moment, looking around. Gabrielle stepped out of her skirt and folded it atop her bags.

"I'll race you to that water," Gabrielle suggested. "Looks absolutely inviting!"

Xena's eyes sparkled at the challenge and said simply, "Whenever you're ready."

Nodding, Gabrielle jumped toward the water, then yelled, "Now!" A few paces from the water's edge, she looked over her shoulder and saw Xena. The clearing was empty behind her. She stopped. "Xena?"

"Over here," came the reply. Gabrielle spun to see Xena come out of an aerial somersault and land lightly ahead of the bard, about a step from the water.

"Gods!" gasped the bard, falling to the ground as she spun quickly around. "You did that without so much as a rustling sound!"

"Nothing was on the ground where I took off. Not even a dry leaf," shrugged the warrior. She stripped and slipped into the water first, while the bard remained on the shore, her face suffused with astonishment. Smiling broadly Xena announced, "I

win."

Gabrielle shook her head, pulled off her shift, and slid into the water beside her friend. Both women sank down in the warm water, moaning contentedly. Although a strong current still moved past them, the huge boulders kept the harshest white water away.

"Divine!" sighed Gabrielle, ducking her head under the water and rubbing trail dust from her face and strawberry blonde locks. When she came up for air, water cascaded over her head, making her splutter. "Hey!" She splashed back at the warrior... or at least where the warrior had been.

Xena popped to the surface behind Gabrielle and splatter her from behind. This time, as Gabrielle turned in the water, she felt the warrior's body sliding past her legs. She dropped a hand in the water and touched a bare back. "Gotcha!" the bard spluttered when Xena came to the surface, splashing her in the face once again. "Gotcha, too!"

Both women laughed and settled against the rocks, breathing deeply.

Sounds of branches breaking and a woman screaming broke their idyll. Within an instant of hearing the first piercing scream, Xena was on the bank. Another moment later, she had pulled on her shift, grabbed up her sword, and charged into the forest.

Gabrielle groaned, "Wouldn't you know it? Never an afternoon of peace." She sighed again, climbed out of the water, and headed for her clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER TWO - MISSION DEFINED

Gabrielle stepped into her skirt and tied on her top before grabbing her staff and following the warrior. The bard cocked her head and listened, wondering which way was best to approach the situation. Xena always took the direct approach, but she had a sword. With a staff, the bard needed surprise to help in her battles. She heard scuffling and finally Xena's high-pitched battle cry directly ahead. Then, her sensitive ears detected noises to her right. So, Gabrielle decided to circle ahead of the commotion, maybe surprise someone headed for the water. She pushed through the line of foliage, waist high bushes and thick tree trunks.

Suddenly, Gabrielle was face to face with a young woman not much older than herself. In the next instant the woman collapsed to the ground. Gabrielle checked the inert woman and found her still breathing. She had bruises on her temples, and her arms were one big mess of red and purple. No doubt, her back was the same. Slavers! Gabrielle thought in the next instant, as she assumed a stand over the woman's body, ready to meet any and all comers. The Amazon-trained bard spun her staff into a defense position, looking around for an opponent. She calmed her own breathing and focus her anger about the woman's condition into battle readiness, as Xena had taught her.

All at once, a burly man in rough clothing crashed through the foliage yelling. Xena had probably just thrown him aside, but Gabrielle had to disable if his victim was to escape from her kidnappers. Gabrielle had no idea how many others Xena was keeping busy. From the nearby sounds, Gabrielle knew quite a fight was going on. So she focused on doing her part of the job - protecting the downed woman.

The man stood, shaking the uncertainty out of his head. Looking up, he grinned lopsidedly at the fierce stance of a slip of a girl wielding a staff. Beside her was the escaped slave, unconscious. He charged, and Gabrielle shifted her grip on her staff, swiped once at his chest and caused him to take a step back in mid-stride. He was knocked onto his backside by her counter-swing to the backs of his knees.

"Take that!" Gabrielle shouted, poking the man hard in the chest with the end of her staff. "You men taking defenseless women! Ugh!" She spun her staff quickly again and knocked him out with a stinging blow to the head. Then she straightened up and stepped back to check on the unconscious woman.

She was resting her hand against the woman's temple when more crashing sounds in the next clearing caught her attention. Patting the woman's cheeks, she roused her enough to convey that they had to move to deeper cover. With Gabrielle's help, the woman came to her feet, and the two moved into the foliage.

Gabrielle pushed the woman down behind the branches of a thick bush. "Stay here. I've got to go check on my friend,"

"The warrior woman is your friend?" These were the first words the woman had spoken, and Gabrielle almost laughed. Xena was a shock to most people. To a woman half-out of her mind with fear, Xena dropping out of the air to land in the clearing must have appeared like the arrival of a dark angel.

Gabrielle nodded. "Shh. I'll be back." The woman shrank back into the bush as Gabrielle moved off.

The bard broke into the clearing to find the battle all but over. Xena stood over a man cowering on the ground, her sword tip at his thick throat. "Tell me where your leader is!"

"I ain't talkin'!" The man, bleeding from a long cut on his sword arm and a deep gash in his left leg, was panting, but still defiant in the face of Xena's glare.

On her way to Xena's side, Gabrielle saw seven men dressed in iron-studded leather armor. None were moving. She arrived just as Xena, quick as lightning, changed position and struck the remaining soldier's neck, interrupting the flow of blood to his brain. She informed him as much while he writhed on the ground. "Now, I want to know who your leader is."

Barely able to respond, he croaked out the answer, "Fracchus."

Xena released the pressure and stepped back. "Tell him that Xena is in the neighborhood, and I'll be looking him up. Now, go!" The man crawled a few paces, then struggled to his feet and bolted away.

Xena turned from watching his departure and asked, "Did you get the girl?"

Gabrielle nodded, "All safe and sound. Come on, I'll take you to her."

The two women left the clearing. Gabrielle led the way to the bush where the young woman sat. "Here's my friend, Xena. What's your name?" the bard asked, helping the woman to her feet.

The woman looked from the little bard to the dominating presence of the warrior woman. She looked back at the easier countenance of the bard. "Arianna."

Gabrielle grasped the woman's hand and smiled reassuringly. "I'm Gabrielle."

"Where are you from, Arianna?" asked Xena, shifting her blood-

covered sword behind her back. But the girl saw it anyway and shivered.

"Are they dead?" Again, Arianna looked at Gabrielle instead of Xena.

"Xena made sure they won't come after you again. And if we can get to their camp, we can make sure their friends won't be kidnapping anyone else either."

Arianna shivered again. "Thank you. I'm from the village of Amber. I was in the fields yesterday morning when several men charged down the mountains and snatched my friends and me from our work."

Gabrielle studied Xena for a moment before speaking again. The warrior betrayed nothing. "Do you think you could show us the location of the slavers' camp?"

"I don't know. When I ran though, I didn't really pay attention to how I got out. I just did it."

Xena finally spoke, keeping her voice soft. It was obvious Arianna was uneasy around her, and she didn't want to scare her entirely. "You two stay here. I'll fetch Argo and clear up our things at the riverbank." She saw the girl start. "You'll be safe. Those men won't be going anywhere. And their only survivor hotfooted it back to camp."

Gabrielle watched Arianna shiver. She shook her head at Xena, who shrugged. They'd had weapons, her demeanor said. I had to kill them. Xena ducked through the trees.

When they were alone, Gabrielle sat down to wait. Arianna asked the question that had been on her mind since first seeing Xena charge into the clearing. "Does she always fight in a shift?"

Gabrielle laughed. "No, of course not. We were bathing in the river when we heard your shout and the noises. She just doesn't believe in wasting time."

Arianna settled back and waited with Gabrielle. Both women jumped to their feet when a voice called out behind them. "Arianna, do you want to ride?"

Gabrielle and Arianna turned and watched the Warrior Princess stride up leading the palomino mare. The bard neatly caught the large shoulder bag flung toward her. She was adjusting it over her shoulder when Xena pressed the other two bags into her hands. Gabrielle looked at Argo's back and saw that all their other gear was already secured. Impressive speed, warrior woman, Gabrielle thought.

Gabrielle turned to walk toward Xena and stopped, amused as she watched her friend approach Arianna. The young woman was fighting her instinct to step back as Xena came up. Dressed in her leathers and armor, Xena looked even more massive. Gabrielle cleared her throat, reminding Xena to soften her expression. Arianna visibly relaxed.

Xena said to Arianna, "Want to ride? You've had a hard couple of days." The young woman nodded. "Well, here. Let me help you up." The warrior cupped her hands so Arianna could step up and hefted her to Argo's saddle.

Gabrielle watched as Arianna's eyes went wide with amazement. Gabrielle had no doubt the young woman was shocked at the strength and ease with which she'd just been deposited in the saddle. Xena's contrasting warrior behavior and stunning femininity confused many. It never ceased to amaze Gabrielle either, who knew, even after two years, that Xena didn't do anything more than practice with her weapons every day yet remained stronger than several men put together.

Xena came up behind the bard and talked in a low voice as they started walking toward the road again. "Let's get going. Arianna should be back home by nightfall and then, Gabrielle, you stay there while I go after Fracchus."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm going with you. How can you even think of marching into a warlord's camp and taking on the head man himself?"

Xena shook her head. "I know Fracchus."

Gabrielle wryly smiled, "I guess that shouldn't surprise me. So, what's the plan?"

"If the man I let go delivers my message, well, then he'll know why I'm here."

"Great." She paused and thought a moment before adding, "I'm still coming with you." Before Xena could protest, Gabrielle moved around to the other side of Argo and started conversing with Arianna, getting a view of village life in Amber from the young woman.

"We've lived quite peacefully for several years. My father and I arrived in Amber about 6 years ago," Arianna told Gabrielle. "He liked the idea of leaving Athens for such a small town."

"You lived in Athens? What would possess him to move so far out here?" Gabrielle asked.

"He heard about this City of Gold and had to see for himself. He...he likes unusual stories."

Gabrielle smiled. "Well then I can relate to that. What is the City of Gold?"

"Actually, it's amber at noonday," Arianna replied, "and just beautiful! The name comes from the mud they use to make the bricks. The clay bakes up into a beautiful golden brown... smooth and shiny, like Amber - or, for the less well traveled - gold.

"Really? I didn't know that," Gabrielle.

"Oh, yes, it's as pretty a gold color as her horse here," Arianna said, touching the mare's neck reverently. "Really nice horse you have," she called over to Xena.

"Thanks," Xena smiled and let out Argo's lead so she could walk a little further ahead of the mare, Arianna and Gabrielle. The ground became steeper and rockier. Gabrielle continued her conversation with Arianna, but looked out over the valley as the mountainous pass they strode afforded the opportunity. "What a beautiful place," Gabrielle sighed. Too bad slavers have to come in and muck things up. Glancing over at Xena, she watched the memories play across her face. Sometimes even Xena was easy to read. That made Gabrielle feel better about her earlier impression that the warrior read minds.

Xena began to think about her upcoming confrontation with Fracchus. She suspected that his army camped somewhere near here. Perhaps the tavern keeper would be able to give her good directions. If so, she could be out of here quickly.

Her mind slipped back over the years. She recalled a battle for a small Corinthian village. Fracchus had been a lieutenant of hers by then. When Borias died, Fracchus moved up in the ranks to take his place.

He'd been young then. They all were. But Fracchus had a mean streak in him. Interrogations under him more often resulted in the captive's death than useful information. But she hadn't taken much notice of that then. He fought with the skill of an Ares-

blessed warrior, and she'd needed every man willing to fight, regardless of scruples. Those times were her earliest and most paranoid ones as a warlord. She was still raiding and subjugating surrounding villages, expanding the buffer she believed she needed to keep Amphipolis safe.

The town's name was Amber, at least that was what the spies had called it. The men there were assembling and arming for her arrival. She'd had some scruples even back then. She never surprised villages. She didn't have to. Word traveled like wildfire whenever the Warrior Princess' army was on the move. And that was partly due to Fracchus.

He appointed himself sort of a public relations representative. He made sure that survivors of a town knew who had attacked them and where Xena's army was due to strike next. She recalled, to her surprise, that she had not yet been working with Ares then. She could scarcely remember when she had not known the God of War.

Often, survivors ran to the next village - the target toward which her army would move slowly. As the escapees spread their account of terror and woe, Fracchus knew panic would set in.

Most warriors had an aspect of battle they thrived on. Xena liked seeing fear in her opponents' eyes. Fracchus thrived on watching panic, disorganized chaos, as he descended against a village.

Xena remembered approaching Amber, as she rode at the head of her army. Her men whispered back and forth about a golden city. Seeing the reflection of the midday sun off its buildings and wall, she had agreed with their description.

The city shimmered with such a blinding brilliance that Xena had decided attacking then would put her army at a disadvantage. She rescheduled the raid for that night. Among the loot were grains and other food stores for her army. She killed and captured men who came out of their homes to challenge her. Her men rounded up the women, for a slave auction in Thrace. And she left the village after setting fire to the food storage buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER THREE - AMBER

Gabrielle moved up to talk with Xena, cutting short her memories. "I'm sorry. I know you probably have a wonderful plan for defeating Fracchus but..."

Xena raised her right hand, forestalling anything else the bard might say. "I forget how much you hate being left behind."

"Yes, but that's still no excuse. I wasn't thinking. Anyway, how do you know Fracchus?" Gabrielle shifted her staff from her left hand to her right so she could look up at Xena.

The warrior princess looked down at her bard's upturned face. "He was a lieutenant in my army. When I was forced through the gauntlet, by default he became second in command under Darphus over the troops. I guess this means Darphus is finally, really dead."

"Great, this is your old army we're about to go up against?"

"Probably not many of the men who followed me are left in the ranks, Gabrielle. A warlord doesn't keep around those who were loyal to another."

Gabrielle sighed. "Still, this is going to be difficult, isn't it? Fracchus wouldn't have become a lieutenant in your army if he hadn't had half a brain."

Xena nodded. "You got that right. So now I just have to out-think him." She looked squarely at Gabrielle. "I can't do that if I have to worry about you."

Gabrielle nodded. "I know. I wish I wasn't such a liability to you."

"Don't change, Gabrielle. I like my liability just the way she is, thank you." Xena chucked the bard under the chin and smiled.

Gabrielle pulled away from Xena, feeling better for having talked over the situation. She looked out as the view cleared and could get a glimpse of the valley below. "This is beautiful!" Gabrielle commented. "Which town below is Amber, Arianna?"

Arianna adjusted herself on Argo to see. "There," she pointed. "Over by the base of that waterfall. You can just see the edge of the storehouse."

Xena and Gabrielle nodded. The warrior changed their direction at the next choice in the path.

Within another hour, just as Apollo's chariot slipped beneath the horizon, the three women were walking onto the main street of a sleepy little village. A blacksmith's shed was right next to the stables and a small inn up from there.

Xena pulled Gabrielle aside. "Be careful, Gabrielle. Don't mention my name unless it's absolutely necessary."

The bard nodded and went to secure a room at the inn for them. Xena led Argo to the stable and helped Arianna dismount. The two women handed Argo over to a stable hand, and Arianna led the Warrior Princess to a small line of houses on the opposite side of the street. "My father is the town bard. I'd better let him know what happened."

Xena nodded. She knew how bards were sticklers for details from eyewitnesses. "I'm sure your father will just be happy to have you home, Arianna. He may take two breaths before demanding the story." The warrior patted the young woman's shoulder.

Arianna walked into the second house they came to. "Father, I'm home!"

Xena glanced around the front room of the small, cozy home and smiled. This was definitely a bard's home. Trinkets of all kinds, used as props during storytelling, lined shelves on the walls around the room. She wondered at the delicacy of some of the pieces. Arianna's father probably was a delicately built man, like Orion, Gabrielle's friend from the Academy. Hearing a crash, Xena looked up.

A broad-shouldered moose of a man with sparkling eyes came out of a back room and enveloped Arianna in a tight hug. The girl winced and bit back tears of pain from her bruises. "I'm so glad you're back, Arianna! Are you well?"

Arianna laughed as her father pressed and prodded her arms and shoulders. She winced when he pressed a particularly tender bruise on her right shoulder. "Should I get the healer, Arianna?"

"I will be fine, Father. Please, come meet Xena. She and her friend rescued me."

The father approached the warrior judiciously. "I've heard of you, Warrior Princess." He looked behind her then grinned broadly. "I'm Theocratus."

Xena nodded warily. Not what she had expected at all. "You're a bard?"

"Amber's best...and only," he boomed, pounding his chest. "Father wanted a doctor like himself, but I keep people happy instead of in stitches," he laughed at his own joke.

Xena nodded again, not laughing. She wasn't sure about the reception just yet and withheld her smile.

Theocratus correctly interpreted her unease. "I wasn't here when you came through with your army. There are others who remember that." Theocratus held up a hand as Xena tried to take a step back. "Don't you go anywhere, woman. I've heard the new tales, at least some of them. I want more from your bard. Hope you've brought her with you. Gabrielle, isn't she? We simply must trade a few scrolls. I'd like a few new tales to tell around the square this fall."

"You'll have plenty of time to speak with Gabrielle I'm sure. She's getting a room at the inn. I must be moving out and find Fracchus to put an end to the kidnappings."

"No, no," Theocratus said, shaking his head. "You both are welcome to call our home yours while you are here. It is the least I can do for your safe return of my daughter."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in, come in!" boomed Arianna's father. After a long moment of silence when the door did not open, Theocratus strode across the room and opened the door. "I said, 'Come in,'" he boomed. Gabrielle stood in the doorway, hand half-raised to knock again.

Xena introduced the blonde bard and watched the greeting given to her friend. Theocratus spoke a mile a minute, but Gabrielle seemed to follow every word, and soon she was smiling, laughing and being led into Theocratus' back rooms. "I must simply show you my latest, Gabrielle," urged Theocratus.

Her friend happily entertained, Xena waited only a moment before turning to leave. Arianna came from the back with a tray of food.

"They went to his writing room, I believe," Xena explained, continuing to the door.

"You aren't going tonight, are you? Is it safe?" Arianna set the tray down.

"Thanks for the concern, Arianna. But I'll be fine," Xena smiled.

"Take some food with you," Arianna urged, pressing a loaf of bread and a skin of goat's milk into the warrior's hands.

Xena nodded her appreciation. "Please take care of my friend. I'll be back...with good news, I hope."

Arianna nodded. "Thank you again for coming to my rescue."

"Don't worry about it," Xena replied. "Have someone take care of those bruises for you, all right? Goodbye." Xena ducked out the door (No comma is needed here.) carrying the bread and milk.

Xena secured the food in Argo's saddlebags and swung aboard the mare's saddle. She turned Argo's head toward the road. A small group of men, one dressed as a border guard, strode up to the departing warrior and spoke.

"You Xena, the Warrior Princess?"

Xena remained seated on Argo and looked down at the border guard. "What's it matter?"

"The Warrior Princess destroyed this town once. Gerston, here -" The border guard indicated an older man in their midst. "He thinks you have something of the look of her."

Xena fixed her gaze on Gerston and said evenly, "Do I know you?"

Gerston stepped back. "My wife and son died in the raid, woman. If you are the Warrior Princess, you are guilty of murder."

In spite of a sinking feeling inside, Xena was careful to not betray her reaction to these men. She needed to get going and find Fracchus, not sit here discussing past actions for which she had no defense. "If I meet Xena, I'll let her know she has a price on her head."

"Why are you out traveling so late?"

"I thought I'd have a look into your little problem. I heard about all the kidnappings."

"Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't. But I am from Thermopylae."

"News travels far and fast. We haven't had any luck finding the women and children since a few have stumbled back to their hometowns a few days later."

Xena perked up. "Really? Are any of the former captives talking? Telling how they escaped... who kidnapped them...that sort of thing?"

The border guard thought a minute. "Most of the women aren't talking. Too scared. And the children who've been returned... they're just being held close by their parents. Very little has been said."

Xena considered this. "Well, I'm heading out. I'll tell you anything I discover, all right?"

"You do that," responded the border guard, who gave her another careful once over before waving her on.

Xena rode hard for nearly an hour, hunting in the surrounding area for signs of Fracchus' army. She'd much rather solve the town's problem and have them deal with who solved it after the fact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER FOUR - RECONNAISANCE

It was just after sunset when she spotted the outlying sentry posts. Circling around to the north a bit, she examined the layout while seeking a way to move in closer.

Fracchus wasn't sloppy. The sentry fires were arranged just as Xena would have done them. She left Argo on the riverbank, secured a few items from the saddlebags on her belt, and moved to the trees - her only cover for getting closer to the encampment. She scrutinized the quality of sentry at each post, looking for a weakness.

None of the men shirked their duty, were drinking or otherwise distracted. She had to proceed very carefully to avoid detection.

From a treetop perch, she studied the layout of Fracchus' camp. Classic arrangement, Xena thought. She spotted Fracchus' tent almost immediately - the largest in the center and, at this hour, the only one with candlelight within. No doubt he's consulting with his lieutenants. While advancing toward the camp, she'd seen two troop detachments return with struggling captives. The tent that housed the captives was right next to Fracchus'. Xena would have done the same; the arrangement kept the property close by in case of emergency.

Before she could drop from the trees and work her way through the shadows to Fracchus' tent, Xena detected a slight amount of motion in the trees about one hundred paces on the other side of the camp. Slithering closer to her tree's trunk to blend with the shadows, she studied the movement, trying to identify the other intruder. What a chance bit of moonlight revealed made Xena gasp, "Draco!"

The warlord, holding a knife in his teeth, was slithering through the treetops, just like herself. Agile as a monkey, he was making his way to just over the captives' tent.

Draco stealthily dropped to the ground and hugged the shadows as he moved to the back of the tent. He ducked into the captives' tent through a back flap and brought out a single woman, held tightly to his body. With a quick glance this way and that, he climbed back up the tree with the woman slung over his shoulder.

Xena sat back on her branch and tried to absorb what she had seen. Draco stealing into another warlord's camp takes out one of the man's captives. It didn't make sense. Xena slipped through the trees, following the departing Draco. She missed a branch and fell to the ground about fifty paces shy of the north camp perimeter, right behind a sentry fire.

Draco heard the commotion. Surprised by seeing Xena fall to the ground among Fracchus' soldiers, he lost his hold in the trees and fell to the ground. He twisted so that the woman in his arms landed on top of him. She screamed when she saw the soldiers.

"Damn!" Xena came to her feet swearing under her breath, encircled by four of Fracchus' soldiers. They charged her together. That permitted her to leap up and over their heads, landing lightly outside their collapsing circle.

She pushed at the woman and Draco. "Go!" Xena turned her attention back to the advancing soldiers. She cursed when Draco didn't move.

Draco shook his head. He pushed the woman in the direction they'd been moving. "Go! My men are waiting for us over that ridge."

The woman ran. One of the soldiers started after her. Xena's sword cut across his middle before he took his second step.

Draco and Xena stepped back to back. Draco wielded only his short dagger, normally a second-choice weapon stowed in his boot. Xena shook her head and swung her sword at one of the soldiers. The battle was engaged.

Draco parried the broadsword of one soldier; Xena traded blows with the other two. She brought her sword up, feinting back, leading the two into a false sense of advantage. They both stepped forward. She brought her sword hilt down in quick succession on one head then the other. The two soldiers dropped unconscious to her feet.

"Good night, fellas." Turning away from her task she saw Draco dodge a sword thrust. She stepped up behind the soldier and cold cocked him with the flat of her sword. Draco nodded his thanks and dashed into the darkness without a word.

Behind her, Xena heard the approach of several more soldiers. Their little skirmish had attracted attention. Xena sighed and turned to her attackers. Draco and the woman were out of sight, likely on the way back to wherever the warlord was camped. She'd have to track them later.

If she remained for very long, Xena knew she'd eventually tax her strength. Even she couldn't fight an entire camp alone. She quickly attacked the first man who approached, but spent much more time vaulting over heads trying to distance herself from the men. With a bit of luck, she might be able to outrun and lose them.

After swinging her sword at a man's head caused him to duck, she ceased her opening. She vaulted over him and rolled into the bushes. Two soldiers were standing behind her when she got to her feet. She slammed her bracers into their faces, then dashed into the darkness.

She was pursued for nearly a mile. The soldiers finally dropped off when she leapt over a ridge only to discover a short cliff on the other side. Grabbing wildly for a rooted vine to hold, she caught one and pulled herself flush to the cliff face.

She kicked a few stones to clatter down the incline.

A young-faced soldier peered over the cliff and saw the stones bouncing down the cliff face. Xena heard him holler to his comrades, "The warrior woman fell down here! Report to Fracchus!"

Another soldier came up to verify this. Xena held her breath. A second rockslide would tip them to her presence. She heard the soldiers move away.

She waited until the moon had shifted in the sky. Then, hand over hand, she pulled herself up the vine until she could find a handhold on the cliff's edge. With exhaustion hounding her every muscle she finally grappled her way back up. She rolled over and took several cleansing deep breaths. For a few moments everything was ignored as she reveled in not having been discovered and not having fallen from the cliff. Cheating Death brought a heady sensation she didn't want to lose right away.

"Bravo!" came a deep voice. Xena rolled over and pushed to her feet quickly. "Took you long enough though."

"Ares!" Xena sighed. "As if I don't have enough problems." She dusted her leathers and scowled. "What do you want?"

"You," Ares purred, striding close until his breath covered her neck.

"Well, you're crazy."

"Perhaps, I am."

Xena pointed back toward Fracchus' camp. "Do you have anything to do with him?"

Ares raised an eyebrow. "Nah, Fracchus is great. Does stuff like this without any prompting from me. Like you used to," he reminded the warrior.

Xena pointed in the other direction. "What's Draco doing here?"

Ares scowled. "Beats the Hades out of me. He just showed up a few days ago."

"Well, get out of here. I have work to do," concluded Xena, dismissing the god from her immediate concerns.

Ares scowled and grabbed Xena's arm. "Don't toss me aside so casually, Xena."

"Why not? I don't serve you anymore, Ares." She looked down at his hand clasping her arm. "Do you mind?"

Ares studied her face and then, reluctantly, released his grip. "Just one battle, Xena. That's all I want."

Xena pushed her hair from her face and looked into Ares' eyes. "Why can't you get it through your head..."

Ares slapped the air with a fist as he spun away from the warrior. "To Tartarus with you...With us both!" Then in a flash, he vanished.

Xena shook her head and chose to try to avoid thinking about what Ares' presence in the valley might ultimately mean - for her... and for the valley. She needed to find Draco and figure out what the warlord was doing in Corinth.

It took Xena another hour to find Draco's trail. She followed it to his camp. It was smaller than any she remembered him having in the past. There were only fifteen tents and two perimeter fires - indicating an army less than half the size of Fracchus' forces. What was going on here? Figuring the direct approach would be best, she walked up to a sentry. After all, she had no quarrel with Draco.

"I need to speak with Draco," requested the Warrior Princess.

"I'll have to take your sword and that chakram," answered the sentry, as he held out his hands.

"Fine. Let's go." Xena handed over the weapons and followed the sentry to Draco's tent.

The man ducked inside and soon reemerged. "He's ready for you, Xena."

Xena ducked past the tent flap and stood looking around the interior. "Welcome, Xena." The warlord came to his feet from behind a table and extended a hand. "You are a little late."

"Had a bit of trouble with a cliff. Nice reception you've got out there. I don't recall it ever being so sweet."

Draco, still as fiercely dressed as ever, had a look about him... Xena remembered the last time she'd been in Draco's tent. It had been to seduce him to change his ways while she was under the influence of one of Cupid's arrows. "Draco, what brings you back to Corinth?" Her voice was questioning, but politely so.

"I heard Fracchus was kidnapping young women and children."

Xena blinked. "You are here to stop Fracchus. Really? Amazing."

Draco stood toe to toe with Xena. "I didn't come to get ridiculed by the likes of you, Xena. I want Gabrielle, and I'll earn her, like you suggested."

Xena backed up. "Okay, okay. I believe you. I guess most of your army deserted when you came back from Hestia empty handed?"

Draco's face betrayed a hurt Xena had never seen on it. Just as quickly the look was gone, replaced by the more familiar stiff anger. "Weaklings. It takes a lot more courage to take this road than I thought." He grew fiercer still. "But I'll do it. I am doing it. For her."

Xena left Draco's camp shortly after that. He had assured her that the captives, although coming out of Fracchus' camp one at a time, would get safely home.

"Don't get yourself killed, Draco. You're doing the right thing, you know," Xena assured the warrior with a smile before ducking out of the tent. She reclaimed her weapons from the sentry and disappeared into the woods, returning quickly to where she'd left Argo.

When she at last found the mare, she swung up and pressed her for speed. Gods, do I have a story for Gabrielle!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER FIVE - REVELATIONS

She arrived back at Amber in record time, not worrying about discovery. She left Argo with the stable hand again and walked down to the home where she'd left Gabrielle with Arianna and her father. She knocked.

"Welcome back, Xena." Arianna ushered the warrior into the home.

"Gabrielle still here?"

"Yes, in the back, with Father."

"May I?" Xena asked. Arianna nodded. Xena brushed past the girl and went into the back of the house. "Gabrielle?" she called out for the bard.

"In here, Xena," came the reply.

Xena entered a room to see Gabrielle and Theocratus hunched over a table laden with several scrolls. "Having a good time?"

Gabrielle beamed. "The best. Theocratus wants to take some of my stories! His are great!" Theocratus gave a dismissive shrug. Gabrielle pushed his shoulder. "Don't you dare sell yourself short, Theo. These are great stories."

Xena came into the room. "If Gabrielle says your stories are good, Theocratus, I'd believe her."

Theocratus straightened and turned to the Warrior Princess. "How'd it go?"

Xena nodded. "Everything will be fine very soon. May I talk to Gabrielle alone?"

Theocratus nodded. "Of course. I have a room at the end of the hall. You are welcome to stay there tonight."

Xena nodded. "Thank you."

Theocratus left the two alone.

Gabrielle came to Xena's side. "What's up?" She looked the warrior woman over critically and noticed the dirt and scratches on her arms and hands. "What happened to you?"

"I fell over a cliff." Gabrielle's eyes went wide. "Well, I'm here, so I'm fine. Don't worry." Xena leaned back against the door. "Ran into an old friend of ours while at Fracchus' camp."

Gabrielle nodded. "Did you free the other captives?"

"Draco was already doing so. Has apparently been doing so for three or four days now."

Gabrielle held up a hand. "Excuse me? Draco?"

Xena smiled. "Yes, Draco has lost about half his army and came to Corinth specifically because he heard Fracchus was picking up new slaves. Summoned here probably much like we were. News travels fast to the right people."

"This is crazy!" Gabrielle exclaimed. "Draco is freeing slaves?"

Xena nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but he says he's still in love with you, and apparently intends to win you."

"But I thought the effects of Cupid's arrows would wear off eventually? Cupid reassured me before we left Hestia."

"I guess even a god can be wrong," responded Xena wryly. "Come on, Gabrielle. Aren't you the least bit flattered?"

"Did you let him know I was here?"

Xena shrugged. "He's probably assumed as much, though I didn't expressly say so. He knows we travel together."

Gabrielle groaned, recalling the frustration and chase that Draco had given her back in Hestia. "Just so long as he keeps to his task and leaves me out of it."

"After he's defeated Fracchus and driven him out of the area, Draco might just decide to come looking for you. To plead his case."

Gabrielle groaned, "Let's go first thing in the morning. I ... I've got a competition to get to in ... in Baretaria." She finished quickly, naming a city on the opposite side of Greece.

"I'll think about it, but I'd prefer to stick around. Draco probably could use a little help closing down Fracchus' operation." She pressed her hand to Gabrielle's shoulder. "So, anyway, which stories of mine are you going to give to Theocratus?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "He'll take the ones he thinks most entertaining or instructional, I guess. He hasn't chosen yet." She fingered one of the parchments. "He spent a lot of time over this one."

"Which one is it?"

"The story of David, Warrior-Bard of Israel, and Goliath, Soldier of Philistia." Gabrielle's eyes welled with tears at the memory of that adventure... David... and Xena's friend, Goliath. Xena later killed Gareth, avenging the deaths of Goliath's family. "I'm tired. Let's turn in." Xena opened the door and the bard ushered her out. "Down here," said Gabrielle. "I brought our stuff from the inn."

"So, how did everything else go? You were gone a long time."

"You wouldn't have wanted to come with me tonight, Gabrielle. I spent nearly four hours traversing through treetops entering Fracchus' camp. Then, well, stupidly, I fell over the cliff running from Fracchus' sentries. After that, I had to pick up Draco's trail."

Wisely, she left out the encounter with Ares. The God of War scared Gabrielle, probably because of some deeply rooted fear that somehow he would entice Xena back into his fold.

Gabrielle squeezed Xena's arm. "I believe you. I'm not up to running into Draco if he's in the condition you say he's in." She flopped down on one of the two beds. "Besides, Theocratus is nice. I haven't had a chance to chat with another bard in quite some time." Xena stretched out for a moment on her own bed, looking at the ceiling. "Not that I'm blaming you of course," Gabrielle hastened to add.

Sitting up on the edge of the other bed, Xena slipped off her breastplate and shoulder guards. Her boots, armbands and wrist guards followed. Briefly she stood to remove her weapons belt and scabbard before settling on the bed and tucking her bare feet underneath the woven blanket.

Gabrielle slipped on her sleeping shift before sliding beneath the blankets.

A soft knock sounded at their door. Xena stood up and called out, "Come in." Her hands automatically went to grip the hilt of her sword leaning against a small table next to the bed.

Arianna entered bearing a tray of warm mugs. "Thought you might enjoy a warm drink to soothe your sleep."

Xena took the tray and said, "Thank you."

Gabrielle sat up. "You're very kind. Thank you." She took one of the mugs offered by Xena and sipped. "Mmm. Lovely."

Arianna nodded and thanked them both again for rescuing her. Xena nodded, and Arianna left them alone, closing the door behind her.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?"

"I'm going back to Fracchus' camp and see if I can't run him off with a little intimidation."

"Need someone to watch your back?"

"Do you really want to come along? Fracchus is, well, to put it mildly, not very nice. Draco was the perfect gentleman, though," she teased the bard with a grin.

Gabrielle groaned, "I'll take my chances with Fracchus. I'd like to help if you think I can."

Xena thought a moment. "I don't need someone to watch my back, but you are the smooth talking bard. Your words may work where my sword doesn't. But," she admonished the bard, "you'll have to be very careful."

Gabrielle nodded. "Get me to Fracchus, and I'll take care of the rest." She thought a moment. "Can you tell me a story tonight? I'll need to know as much about Fracchus as possible."

Xena tried to find the words to describe her former lieutenant. "Well, he is a bit more direct than most. That's probably why I liked him so much back then. No pussyfooting around. Just went straight in when he took a village. Always followed my rules though. No women and children. Just men with weapons."

"What about family?" Gabrielle asked. "What made him join up with the Warrior Princess?"

Xena sifted through her memory. She came up blank. "I don't know about family for certain. But he joined up with my army in a pre-

winter recruitment drive. We'd just come off an early battle with the Centaurs, and I needed to replenish my troops. He was quite a standout, if I recall correctly."

Gabrielle sighed. She always hated Xena having to remember her military days. But this time it was important. Gabrielle couldn't bargain with anyone unless she had a sense of the person's values. "Come on, I need more to go on than that if I'm going to have a chance of fast-talking him out of some lucrative slave business. Doesn't he have anything he craves, desires above everything?"

Musing, Xena replied, "I'll have to give it some more thought." She gestured with her chin toward Gabrielle. "Go to sleep. I'll sit up and think a little while longer."

Gabrielle dutifully lay back. As her mind combed through the day's events, she murmured, "Gods, I hope Draco stays put and doesn't come looking for me."

Xena chuckled, "Cupid's arrows must be stronger than even he thought." She laid back, pillowed her head on her arms, and focused on the ceiling as if trying to visualize the man she known in her previous life. After a while, she began to wonder about what tomorrow would bring.

Ares walked through Fracchus' camp that night, scowling at nearly everyone in his path. He ducked into Fracchus' tent and awakened the sleeping warlord with a slap.

"Hey!" yelled the brawny man as he leaped to his feet, instantly brandishing his sword.

"Oh, sit down!" growled Ares who, with a flip of his hand, "seated" Fracchus flat on his butt on the floor.

"Great Ares! I am pleased to have you in my camp again." The warlord beamed and stood, more slowly this time. "What brings you?"

Ares stood toe to toe with the warlord and growled, "Xena!"

Fracchus shrugged. "One of my men brought word she is in the area. I guess my activities drew her attention. Good for you, eh?"

Ares scowled. "But she isn't the one kidnapping your slaves right from under your nose, is she?"

Fracchus shook his head. "No, we don't think so. Though my men apparently tussled with her on the outskirts of camp tonight." He posed a question to the god. "Who is frustrating my plans? If you know, tell me. I will bring the mongrel to heel for you, Ares!"

"Oh, no, my willing follower. Leave that to me. Just put more guards on the slaves."

"As you wish, Ares." Fracchus bent slightly at the waist. Ares liked him, liked the way the man pandered to his every wish. Too bad he wasn't Xena.

Ares pounded his fist into his other hand so hard, Fracchus jumped. "Is there something else I can do for you?" Fracchus asked.

Ares waved him away. "No. Just be prepared. I will bring you a great prize for the slavers, and you must be ready to move when I come."

"Anything for you, Greatest of the Gods."

Ares smirked and with a wave of his hand disappeared. Fracchus sank to his bedding and sighed, "Damn Xena anyway. I'm the head of your army now, Ares. You bring her anywhere near here, and I'll kill her myself... your favorite or not."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER SIX - DEADLY INTENTIONS

Dawn broke quietly in the valley. Arianna was up early, cooking a sturdy breakfast of a dozen hen's eggs and sliced meats.

Theocratus and Arianna offered to share their breakfast. Xena and Gabrielle declined, choosing instead to check out the local tavern and listen to the lay of the seedier side of the land. Particularly, Xena confided to Gabrielle, she wanted to see if Fracchus had spies that should be cleaned out of Amber before they departed for his camp.

They entered the tavern to find the ale already flowing freely. Gabrielle ordered buttered bread and a bowl of vegetable soup. Xena filled herself with a cold chicken thigh and another bowl of the soup. Finishing quickly, she told Gabrielle as much as she could recall about Fracchus.

As she concluded, she apologized, "I'm sorry, it's not much, but, well, I didn't do much back then other than classify a person a good soldier or a bad one. Fracchus was a good soldier, a bit more bloodthirsty than the average. Liked a good kill...But then again, so did I." Xena said this last softly and turned her eyes away from the bard's gaze. "I'm going to go rub down Argo and get our gear packed."

Gabrielle stood when Xena did. "I'm ready. Let's go." She dropped the dinars on the table to pay for the meal and followed Xena toward the door.

"Come here, girlie. Let's have a little fun."

Two large men stood suddenly and grabbed for Gabrielle after Xena passed. The warrior's reflexes were fast. She drew her dagger and stabbed Gabrielle's captors in the thick of their biceps.

They yelled and dropped Gabrielle, who had enough presence of mind to drop to the floor and roll away from the confrontation coming.

"Hands off," Xena ordered, as the two pulled back and squeezed their wounds.

Gabrielle stood, and Xena nodded her head. The two men, thinking some signaling was happening, turned to look in the direction Xena had nodded. She quickly brought up her dagger handle and bashed it against the back of the nearest man's skull. She turned to the other and smiled. "Are you going to talk, or do I have to

get rough with you, too?"

The second man looked from his downed companion to the warrior woman. Recognition dawned. "Um, nope, our mistake. Won't happen again. Come on, Durbin, let's get out of here." The man picked up Durbin, who was beginning to come around, and practically dragged the man from the tavern.

Xena dropped her hand with the dagger in it and looked around the room. Gabrielle came up to her and led the way outside. Once on their way to the stables, Xena replaced the dagger in its pouch.

"That was our boning knife, Xena," Gabrielle sighed. "From now on, I carry all the cooking utensils, understood?" She snatched the pouch off the warrior's belt tying it to her own, and frowned at Xena's arched eyebrow. "You and your creative fighting," she snorted.

The warrior and the bard entered the stables a few minutes later and Xena walked straight to Argo's stall while Gabrielle settled up with the stable master for Argo's overnight stay.

"Good morning, girl. How are you?" Xena called to the horse as she held out a carrot chunk pilfered from the soup. Mistress and mount communed for a moment, Gabrielle standing back and watching them. The mare lipped Xena's hand and munched on the carrot, while Xena scratched between her ears.

The warrior grew self-conscious in the extended silence. "I'd better get you ready for the day," she admonished the horse, who began searching Xena's waist for the pouch of treats her mistress kept.

Gabrielle moved around Argo to the saddlebags resting in the corner of the stall. "Here's her brush and hoof pick." The bard passed the tools to Xena and stepped back as Xena lifted Argo's right front hoof and inspected the nail and frog making Argo sway ever so slightly. Gabrielle backed up more quickly.

"Pass me the brush, Xena. I'll work on this side. We'll get her done twice as fast." Gabrielle bent at the waist and received the brush passed under Argo's belly. "Thanks."

Xena responded, "Thank you."

With Gabrielle working on the mare's golden coatand Xena working on her hooves, then mane and tail, they finished in short order. Soon, the trio were on their way out of Amber. Xena rode as Gabrielle walked briskly alongside. The bard was swinging her staff in practice arcs and low sweeping strikes.

"You're really quite good with that now," Xena commented.

Gabrielle dropped the staff on end causing it to bounce back into her hand. Xena nodded, a sure sign of pride, Gabrielle noticed. "I'm gaining more balance every day. It's almost an extension of my arm."

Xena smiled. "When we get to Fracchus' camp don't 'practice', all right? It'll make him nervous - or one of his men. And that spells trouble."

Gabrielle watched Xena watching their surroundings. The bard knew the warrior was sensing and seeing everywhere at once, but her head never once moved from looking forward between Argo's ears. Observing her is fascinating,Gabrielle thought. I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that.

Xena smiled, seeing, out of the corner of her eye, Gabrielle's scrutiny. Less than two years ago, she would have snapped at the bard for her stare. The warrior broke from her reverie when she noticed the scratched tree markings indicating that a sentry post for Fracchus' army was up ahead.

"Gabrielle, get up here with me." Xena offered her arm and pulled the bard onto Argo's back. "Get that glib tongue of yours ready, all right?"

"Okay," she replied, putting her arm around Xena's waist and glancing around as Argo trotted forward again.

Xena and Gabrielle rode unchallenged into Fracchus' camp. Xena didn't like the cool assessing looks being thrown their way, but she preferred that to having to hack and slash her way to speaking with her old lieutenant. Obviously, they were expected.

She didn't fool herself into believing the entire conversation would go as smoothly as getting in. But she was glad. Every time she had the bard with her, Xena's worries doubled. It was no longer like the old days. She didn't just have herself to worry about anymore.

"Ha, Xena!" Fracchus came out of his tent to greet the approaching warrior. "Here to talk over old times, eh?"

Xena slid off Argo first. Though it was awkward with Gabrielle behind her; she wasn't willing to put the bard down first and risk her friend being grabbed before Xena could dismount. Xena kept one hand on Argo's reins, kept both eyes on Fracchus, and reached up to pull Gabrielle down beside her.

Fracchus addressed the bard as the pair of women came near. "Welcome, little bard." Gabrielle, Xena noticed, wisely did not smile. "Perhaps you will entertain us tonight?" Xena shot Fracchus a glare. "A tale to warm our cold nights," he clarified.

"We won't be staying long, Fracchus. Let's get down to business." Xena led Gabrielle past Fracchus with firm hands on the bard's shoulders. The two women ducked into Fracchus' tent. The warlord soon followed. "You obviously got my message."

Fracchus nodded curtly and scowled. "Just passing through. Happy to chat for a while."

Gabrielle sank back into the shadows a bit, to watch until she could help. So far Fracchus wasn't acting as Xena had described him. He was too congenial. Something else was up here, and Gabrielle hoped she could figure it out before it became a problem.

Xena remained near the tent opening, her eyes following Fracchus as he entered and sat down at a lavishly dressed dining bench. "Please," he motioned. "Eat. We'll talk while we eat."

Xena declined, as did Gabrielle. "Fracchus," Xena began. "You know why I'm here. You were expecting me, so let's get this done."

"Yes, of course. But I tell you, civility can go a long way to explain my position."

"Civility? You call kidnapping young women civilized?" Xena responded, a chill in her voice.

Fracchus shook his head and lifted a leg of mutton. "Come ladies. You, Xena, you gave up this army to follow a path different from mine. I convinced Darphus to just let you go instead of having you killed. Don't make me regret that decision."

Xena planted her fists on the table in front of Fracchus. "I don't like what you're doing, Fracchus, and I will stop it." She punched her fist into the table, her eyes locked on his.

To his credit, Fracchus did not jump, though Xena eyed the twitch in his right cheek muscle. "I don't need to answer to you, Xena," he sneered.

"I'll stop you. I'll disband your little army and send you to Tartarus," she threatened. "Don't doubt it."

"Try it. You won't succeed."

She reached across to grip his throat in her fist, but drew back at the last moment. "I'll be back tonight. You'd better have closed up camp and moved on."

Fracchus scoffed. "You, a petty warrior, think to order me? Ares' own warlord?"

Xena growled. "Serving Ares will get you nowhere, Fracchus. Opposing me will get you dead."

Ares materialized out of the shadows in another corner of the tent. "You have a rather high opinion of yourself, Warrior Princess. Deadly attitude to take against a god."

Xena had expected something like this. She didn't blink as she turned to face the mocking, swarthy God of War.

Gabrielle, however, could not help a gasp and sank further into the shadows. She knew she couldn't completely avoid the god's attention but she'd try. Xena didn't need any distractions, not with Ares present.

"Hello, bard," commented the god casually. Xena glared at him. Fracchus watched Xena and Ares alternately. Gabrielle tried to pull back even further into the shadows.

They stood like this in silence for a long time, absorbing each other's presence. A guard ducked into the tent. "Fracchus, we have caught the intruder who has been taking our captives."

Fracchus grinned broadly. "Have the scum dragged in here. I'll deal with him."

The guard ducked out again and a scuffle ensued. Shortly, the guards dragged Draco, his lip cut and bleeding, into Fracchus' tent. Xena backed up, stepping between Draco and Gabrielle, hoping the love struck warlord wouldn't say something to put the bard's life in Fracchus' hands as a tool of revenge.

Draco moved his jaw to see if the overzealous guard had broken it. He did not see Xena or her little bard for the moment. He was also inwardly berating himself for trying a daytime rescue. He kept his eyes on Fracchus.

"So, we finally meet. What is your name?" Offhandedly, Fracchus added with a kick to Draco's chest, "So I can put it on your gravestone."

Gabrielle watched Draco being kicked around and realized that this beaten up warlord had really changed himself...for her. Her heart grew soft. It must have shown in her eyes, though, because Xena gripped her hand and when Gabrielle looked up, shook her head quickly. Gabrielle tensed but did withdraw further behind

the Warrior Princess.

Despite the rough hands on his arms, painfully bending them back, and still recovering from the kick to the chest, Draco was finally able to speak. He did so, boldly. "Too bad you don't remember me, Fracchus. We fought under Xena together. I am Draco of Corinth. You are stealing Corinthian citizens. It is my right to return them to their homes."

"Hah!" roared Fracchus. "Xena, he's come to do your dirty work for you. Isn't it nice to have such good friends? Throw him in with the slaves. I'll decide how to kill him later." With a wave of his hand, Fracchus dismissed his problem.

Xena caught Draco's eyes as the guards were dragging him back outside. She raised an eyebrow in his direction, and lowered her right hand slowly. I'll be back for you. Lay low for now, she conveyed.

Draco dropped his head. Got it.

"Now, where were we?" Ares reemerged from the darkness, pleased with events to this point. "Ah, yes. Fracchus. I will give you another slave to replace all the ones Draco has released."

Xena watched and listened as Fracchus began to argue with the God of War. "What good would one slave be when I've lost five?"

"Her!" Ares pointed to the other side of the tent...at Gabrielle. Xena stepped forward and drew her sword.

She waved it in the god's face. "Over my dead body!"

Fracchus grinned maliciously. "That can be ..."

Ares slapped at the air, and Fracchus fell back several paces. "No. Xena, I don't want you dead. I want you leading this army again."

Xena kept one eye on Fracchus, who was picking himself up on the other side of the tent. She kept the other on Ares, who stepped close.

Xena shrugged. "Old song, Ares. Not even a new tune. Can't you sing anything else?" Xena was careful when needling Ares; he was more powerful than most gods. But the God of War just laughed.

"I don't have to bargain with you, Xena. I could just take her, seize control of your mind, and force you serve me, whether you want to or not."

Xena spat. "I did that once, Ares. Never again. I have the will to resist you."

Ares stepped up to Xena. "Do you? Do you, my Warrior Princess?"

A great flash later and Xena was blinking, staring at where Ares had been standing. "Damn!"

Fracchus came forward. "Ares told me I can't kill you, Xena. But I'm going to Tartarus when my life ends, so what's a little punishment? I'll be taking my new slave now."

With a flick of his head he motioned to a guard to seize Gabrielle. Xena spun as her name left the bard's lips. "Xena!"

"Gabrielle, duck!" Xena loosed her chakram from her hip, and in the same moment, Gabrielle sank like a stone, going limp and startling her captor. Almost instantly, the guard crumpled to the ground next to her, Xena's chakram imbedded in his chest.

Gabrielle shook. Xena grabbed her and snapped the chakram from the dead man's chest. Fracchus was at their heels as they bolted the tent and Xena whistled for Argo. Xena had to drop Gabrielle so the two women could maneuver separately to where Argo came charging to a stop.

Without so much as additional breath, Xena reached behind her and yelled to Gabrielle to hold onto her neck as she put the bard onto her back. With a leap onto a table covered with food and Gabrielle clinging to her, Xena sprang again, carry them onto Argo's back. The horse snorted then tore off through the camp.

Xena wasn't controlling Argo, her legs accomplished nothing more than keeping both her and the bard aboard the mare. Argo chose her own path through the maze of yelling and swinging soldiers.

The soldiers tried to turn the horse. Xena swung with her sword in several directions. Her blade moved so fast, Gabrielle didn't see it.

Gabrielle asked, "What about Draco?"

Xena answered, hating herself. "He'll have to fend for himself until I get you to safety!" She knew the bard had seen the changes in Draco and had felt for him as he was beaten and dragged away.

"If it helps, I don't think he knew you were there!" Xena said over her shoulder.

"It doesn't." Gabrielle shook her head against Xena's back.

Xena looked ahead of them suddenly, sensing the gathering of the mare beneath them. "Hold on! Argo's going to jump!"

Xena grabbed the pommel and Gabrielle grabbed Xena more tightly. The two women went sailing off the horse's back anyway. Arcing through the air, Gabrielle had the sickest sensation in her stomach. "Now I know why I hate heights," she murmured, "It's the drop."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER SEVEN - SEPARATION

Xena worked on twisting her body so that she was beneath the bard as the two hit the water in the middle of a river. Then the warrior rolled so that she was stomach down, and rolled Gabrielle over. "Hold on!" she cautioned the bard.

Gabrielle complied, grabbing Xena's weapons belt as the warrior began stroking strongly after Argo. The mare was struggling onto the far shore, weighted down by the wet saddle, bags and blankets.

The current carried them down a bit from the horse but did seem to be driving them away from the camp side of the river instead of toward it.

Xena felt her booted feet touch ground and she stood, helping her friend onto the embankment. "Were we followed?" asked Gabrielle, picking herself up.

Xena looked back over her shoulder. "I lost track of them with all of Argo's maneuvering." Thinking of her horse made Xena bolt out of the water to check on the mare. Argo stood shivering next to a tree. The mare looked over at the two women, and Gabrielle correctly translated her look as, "Well, I did it, didn't I?"

"You did wonderful, girl," she told the horse. "Next town we stop in, I'm going to buy you the biggest harvest of apples you can imagine."

"Let's worry about the here and now." Xena's used her hands to sluice the bulk of the water out of the mare's coat. "We'd better find deeper cover. Pretty soon the whole camp will come looking for us."

Gabrielle was wringing out her hair when Xena grabbed her arm. "Down! Now!" Gabrielle found herself flat on her stomach buried beneath the encroaching branches of a bush. Xena gave a birdlike whistle, and Argo trotted off deeper into the trees.

Xena kept one hand over Gabrielle's back as she inched forward to watch the shoreline.

A search party of three of Fracchus' soldiers tried to trot their horses into the river and pulled back. "They couldn't have made it across this river. Not here anyway. Let's try looking a little further down river."

Gabrielle murmured a thank you prayer to a gutsy palomino war-horse. "Shh!" warned Xena, still watching until the party was out of sight. "Okay, get up. Slowly."

The two women came to their feet. Xena shivered, finally feeling the soaked leather against her skin.

"We have got to get dry, right away," Gabrielle noticed the warrior's shiver and knew her own lips were turning blue. "All our gear is on Argo. Do you suppose miracle of miracles, she managed to keep her back somewhat dry?"

Xena whistled for the mare, and both women breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the palomino trot toward them from a copse of trees.

"I'm going to walk. Get myself warmed up," Gabrielle explained as she refused Xena's hand up onto Argo's back.

"Suit yourself. Let's move quickly." Xena kept Argo at a walk. She studied her friend and realized, "Hey, your staff is gone."

Gabrielle shrugged. "Lost in our little mad dash out of Fracchus' camp."

"I'll be going back. I'll get it for you then." Xena sounded matter of fact, as usual, but this time, Gabrielle didn't want heroics on her behalf. She said as much. "I have to rescue Draco, too," Xena reminded the bard with a gentle smile.

"Speaking of Draco. He's really not a warlord anymore, is he? What warlord could withstand such a beating and not have burning coals for eyes? I can't believe he's still in love with me. He's really changed."

Xena shrugged. "He didn't notice you tonight. Perhaps he isn't really doing all this for you, but for himself."

"Like you changed because somebody thought you could?"

"Just so." Xena continued to sluice what water she could from the mare's withers and neck as they walked along.

Gabrielle became dreamy-eyed. "Still, to think he would go through all that because he loves me. Nice thought."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose."

"Come on, Xena. You don't think a man being willing to change just for you isn't romantic?"

"Oh, it's nice. But romantic? Hardly. What good is he to anyone if his heroics get him killed?" Xena grimaced as her own memories assaulted her, and she tried to push them aside.

But Gabrielle saw the grimace. "We're not talking about Draco anymore, are we?"

"Who says?" Xena's voice was just a little too tight, a little too curt.

"Fine. I won't mention it anymore."

"Good."

"Fine."

The two women moved along in silence. Xena finally slid off Argo's back, unwilling to trot the horse and leave Gabrielle behind. She was so in need of moving to release her frustrations, she was afraid she'd kick Argo if she remained mounted another moment.

She walked on the opposite side of Argo from Gabrielle, glancing occasionally at the bard, to see the stiff back, the extra stomp to the step. She grimaced again. Damn, I shouldn't have snapped at her. My past shouldn't be such a secret between us anymore. We've been through too much. She thinks it's unfair, and she's probably right.

"Gabrielle?" Xena broached the silence carefully, choosing her words with the same care she would use to test an opponent before swinging out with the first strike.

"Yes?" Gabrielle's voice reflected her hurt.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry."

"What for? I'm not supposed to bring it up, remember?"

"Listen, Gabrielle. I'm still not comfortable with ... everything," the warrior finished lamely. "I'm really pleased to see your romantic notions. If my own past has taken them away from me, it's not your fault. And I was wrong to take it out on you."

Gabrielle watched Xena struggle through one of the longest personal statements the bard had ever heard her utter. Supportively, Gabrielle moved around Argo, bringing the horse to a stop by gripping the bridle strap under the mare's chin. "Who was it?" she asked the warrior softly.

"A tale better told when we're warming by a fire."

Gabrielle's smile lightened two hearts. "Let's settle in for the night then. Hmm, the river's back there." She started picking up small branches as they walked. "I'll collect the firewood."

Xena shook her head. "I'm taking you back to Amber in the morning."

Gabrielle and Xena stopped in a wide clearing. The warrior removed Argo's saddle and quickly emptied the saddlebag contents, laying them out atop a blanket. Nearly everything was damp, but little was completely sodden. "Here, catch!" Xena tossed their bedding to Gabrielle. "It's actually not completely soaked."

"Gods bless you, Argo!" Gabrielle smoothed the bedding on the ground. "I'll go get some real firewood. Start with these." After dropped a small fire starter collection of twigs, Gabrielle left the clearing.

Xena turned from rubbing down Argo with a towel. "Be careful. We moved pretty far out of the camp's range, but they may still be looking for us."

"They have stopped," came a dark voice. "But I could bring them here."

"Ares!" Xena spun on her heels but didn't draw her sword, unwilling to be drawn into the god's sphere of influence. She waited for Ares to reveal his intent.

"You're getting so patient, my warrior. Must be the bard's influence."

"Why can't you just leave me alone for...a couple of days." Xena leaned back against a tree trunk, her eyes warily trained on the slippery god.

He smirked. "You'd get so lonely, my dear. Alone? Would you really know what to do with yourself?"

"Ares, without you, I'd be the happiest woman alive," Xena countered.

"Ah, you are so bright. That is what draws me to you. I may have claimed your soul for a while, but it was only after seeing what you had become entirely without my help."

"Thanks for the reminder," the warrior snorted. "Now, why can't I seem to get rid of your 'help'?"

"Because it's mine to give and yours to receive, Xena. And that is how it will always be."

Xena threw up her hands exasperated. "Great. Now could you get out of here? Gabrielle will be back any minute, and I don't want her to find you here."

"You don't want..." Ares bowed his head as if acquiescing. "Of course, I always give you what you want..."

"Hah!" Xena stalked across the campsite, snatching out her breast dagger, and stood toe to toe with Ares. "Now, listen. I want you out of here before Gabrielle gets back. You scare her, and I won't have her upset."

"Such sentiment for the little bard. Do you really want me to leave you alone?"

Xena glared at him. "Totally." She took a deep breath, knowing she did not have enough glibness to express herself to this annoying immortal, but she had to try, for Gabrielle's sake. "You can take me on some other time. Right now, I don't have the time to deal with you. I have bigger things to deal with than an insecure god."

"Oh, low blow, my dear. All right, you shall have your wish. You will be left totally alone for a period of three days. Long enough for you to wrap this little mess up, don't you think?"

"Ample. Now, go before Gabrielle gets back." She waved her dagger tip under his nose. It didn't intimidate him, but it made him back up all the same. With a gleam in his eye, Ares bent slightly at the waist and faded from sight.

Xena turned and cleared the space for their fire pit, circling it with rocks. It didn't take long for her to have a small fire going. She was feeding it smaller chips of wood from the nearby ground when she suddenly realized Gabrielle should have been back by now. "Gabrielle!"

She studied the foliage where Gabrielle had gone to collect wood. What could be taking so long about collecting a few fallen tree branches?

Argo neighed. "I'm sorry, girl. Here." Xena moved over and efficiently filled and settled the nosebag of oats on the mare's head. "It's a bit damp, but it should be fine," she commented as the horse snorted.

Xena half-expected, during the moments she was dealing with the horse, that the bard would come waltzing back into camp. It didn't happen.

Now Xena became worried. Maybe some soldier from Fracchus' camp had found them, and taken Gabrielle. But she would have heard something. A sick feeling clawed her stomach. She called again.

"Gabrielle!" No answer. Xena called again, then moved to the edge of the clearing where Gabrielle had disappeared. She followed the bard's tracks easily for several twists and turns in the dirt. She could see where the young woman had picked up a piece of wood here and there. She hadn't gone more than a hundred paces from the campsite at that point, surely the bard had heard Xena?

"Gabrielle!" She began looking for signs of anyone else moving through their part of this forest. Nothing.

Wind whispered through the trees and around the warrior as a night storm came closer. "Gabrielle! Come on, this is not the time to practice your stealth!" Xena looked up into the surrounding trees, then shook her head. Gabrielle was smart enough to know that she shouldn't be playing games tonight.

Xena traced Gabrielle's tracks around again. She found a discarded pile of branches, and began looking harder in the area for signs of her friend. Finally, she found several long strands of Gabrielle's blonde hair caught in a bramble bush. "Gabrielle!" Xena tamped down on her panic and tried to think.

The whisper of the wind took on a deep quality. _"Three days, my dear. Alone for three days!"_

Xena swore something vile. "Ares. I told you to leave me alone!" She swore again, wishing a curse on the God of War.

_"The little bard will be returned to you in three days time, Warrior Princess. Solve your little problem and get to my temple in Corinth. We'll work out a ... trade."_

Xena hated speaking to air. "Get out here, Ares. I want to see you!"

_"Not even a handful of minutes, Xena. You really are awfully pathetic."_

Xena shook her fist at the sky. "I demand your solemn oath - on the River Styx - that you will not harm Gabrielle."

_"Why would I do that?"_ The god's voice reached her full of smugness. _"As long as you do as I ask, the bard will not be harmed."_

Xena gripped her chakram. "Swear it!"

There was a sigh of breath carried through the trees. _"All right, Xena. I swear on the River Styx that I will not harm the bard."_

Xena nodded. "I'll tear down Olympus with my bare hands and drag you to Zeus myself if you break that promise, Ares."

Another sigh through the trees. _"I promised. Isn't that enough for you?"_

Xena did not answer. Satisfied, for the moment, that Ares intended to keep his word about Gabrielle, she returned to the campsite and packed up most of their things. For Argo's sake, she built up the fire and kept the horse close. She settled into her blankets but sleep did not come.

Xena tried to go over all the events of the day, looking for any clues as to why Ares would snatch Gabrielle. There had been that business about being left alone. That twisted little conversation must have given him the idea. She guessed that he figured she might, since no longer influenced by the bard, let herself go out of control during the battle and take over Fracchus' army instead of disbanding it. But Draco was really doing the most damage. She recalled that Ares had not stepped in when Draco lay beaten and helpless. _Could there be some advantage in teaming up with the rehabilitated warlord?_

Two heads were better than one. In the morning, Xena decided, she'd go back to see Draco. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing some important piece of information. Ares was constantly plotting to drive Xena back into his arms, but somehow this time was different. She drifted to sleep only reluctantly, knowing, despite the company, that Gabrielle was safe for the moment. Not even recalcitrant Ares broke an oath sworn by the River Styx. _Would he?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER EIGHT - INVESTIGATIONS

Gabrielle awoke with quite a headache. She looked around. "Where am I?" she said aloud, alarmed at the weak sound of her voice.

"I'm not sorry about that whack you took. You make me so mad, Bard." Ares walked into the room. "But I only promised to not hurt you after that happened, so it doesn't count."

Gabrielle swallowed as the imposing god sat down on the chaise, his dark form only inches from her hip. "Um, could you sit...over there? Please?"

Ares lifted his hands in an unfamiliar gesture of acquiescence. "Whatever. I thought you wanted to know where you were?"

Gabrielle uncoiled a bit as Ares settled on a bench nearby. "I still do."

"Ah, forgot that about you. You cling to a thought like a bad hair day." Ares settled back and crossed his hands on his lap. "You are my guest here. For three days to be exact."

Gabrielle looked around. "Exactly where is here?"

"The top of Olympus. My father has quarters on the other side of that wall." He pointed to the wall behind Gabrielle. "So I suggest you keep it down. He's very grouchy if awakened prematurely."

Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and slid down the chaise, giving herself more distance from the wall. "Zeus? Zeus is sleeping on the other side of that wall?"

Ares nodded and shrugged. "You'd think it was unusual."

Gabrielle nodded, but then tried for casual. "Of course Zeus is on the other side of that wall. Everyone has to sleep, right?"

Ares scowled, unused to bright cheery people. Which is why this little bard irritates you so much, he reminded himself, renewing his aggravation, a more familiar set of emotions for the god of War.

"What do you want from Xena this time?" Gabrielle sat forward on the chaise.

Ares sat forward as well, hoping to see a bit of fear. All he encountered was curiosity. I should have remained on the chaise, he admonished himself. "Come, come. You are intelligent. I want Xena back to lead my armies across the earth. Without you, she doesn't have to protect you. She might just let herself go a little bit, and voila, I have my Warrior Princess back. All it will take is one moment of complete and utter rage."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I hate to say it, Ares, but you're a slow learner. Xena doesn't even think like that any more. She's more tactical, more restrained, and though she battles, she hasn't killed anyone who didn't attack her. So your 'innocent death' clause won't be fulfilled."

Ares growled. " We'll just have to see. The battle will come tomorrow. I will return to watch it with you." Ares stood and stalked out of the room.

Gabrielle got off of the chaise and wandered around. She really wished the god would leave her friend alone.

Gabrielle worried about Xena, but as long as Ares was up here, what could he do to bother the woman? And Xena would be busy with Fracchus in the morning. She had figured, when they were racing out of that warlord's camp that Xena would be going back again. Hopefully Xena would focus on that and not that Gabrielle was missing.

Ares was the darkest god, in looks and moods. It bothered the bard a lot that there didn't seem to be anyone to stand between her and whatever he might choose to do to her. Then she thought back to the statements Ares made when she first awakened. He made Xena a promise? Gabrielle wondered why and what it might be. She thought she might ask him when he returned. She wasn't sure she could.

It appeared he hadn't hurt either Xena or herself yet, so Gabrielle was willing to wait for further details.

Not one for idleness, and without her bag of scrolls, Gabrielle looked around for something to do. Curiosity drove her around the room and she explored the God of War's quarters in Olympus. There were weapons of every kind and a host of shielding and armor so finely crafted Gabrielle knew each was the work of Hephaestus, God of the Forge. She studied the pieces with a bard's eye, noting the fine detailing and the paper-thin, sharpened edges.

She examined each piece noting the nicks and scrapes. Unleashing her imagination, she dreamed up the tales behind each one. That bite into the blade came from a battle with Zeus over the Straits of Bosporus. The dent in that helmet was from striking a blow in the battle with Hades over Persephone's capture. No doubt some

were from battles that no bard had yet put to verse.

She leaned into a doorway and blushed to her toes; Ares' bedchamber was as opulent a room as the young bard had ever seen. Heavy curtains shrouded the interior of a massive four-poster bed. She stepped in, and walked over to a balcony. She had to step back from the railing; the view down was dizzying. The beauty of most of the known world spread out before her. She changed her vantage so that she could look out across the sky. Looking down gave her stomach queasy little fits.

She could see the fading light from a distant setting sun. Apollo was driving the chariot into the stables for the night. She remained still until the sun's radiant edge disappeared from view. She turned back to face the room and jumped when the brassieres lined along the walls burst into flame in sequence.

She circled to a corner of the room and found a mirror. She was a bit surprised to discover such a vanity item. Then she studied it closer.

Gabrielle realized she was probably in the room of the most vain god on Olympus, aside from perhaps Hera. Ares' attentions to Xena proved his vanity, now that the bard considered it. She had been a prized pupil, and her leaving him shattered his pride. His whole campaign of abuse against Xena was because of his wounded

ego. A god without followers isn't a god.

"You're perceptive, bard," came the steely silk voice at her ear.

"Makes me a good storyteller," she replied, fighting for calm in her voice. She hoped he didn't notice. She did not turn.

But Ares wanted to look in her eyes. He circled around in front of her. "Does, doesn't it," the god mused. "What would you do, I wonder, if I took away that little talent of yours?"

The bard's eyes shot up and met his. She bit her lower lip and stiffened her legs, afraid if she didn't take the precautions, she'd be bolting out of the room in another second. Gabrielle studied his face to see if he was seriously threatening her. His eyes were dark brown, the swarthy skin smooth. She stopped breathing. He was obviously capable of doing exactly as he threatened. Then she thought about something he'd said earlier.

"I'm not sure Xena would appreciate your threatening me." She tamped down on the smile she felt when Ares took a step back. Had she found his weakness? She dared not hope. She replied to his question honestly, "I'd probably welcome the Elysian Fields. Who am I if not a bard?"

"Would you? Well, we can't have that. I did promise Xena I'd not harm you. For the time being," he finished ominously.

Gabrielle stepped out of his shadow and cocked her head to one side. She was pleased her acquiescence had revealed that information. Now she knew she was safe. It made her bolder in satisfying her curiosity. "Would you like to tell me what this is all about? The whole story?" She slipped into the same voice she used when trying to get Xena to own up to some tidbit from her past.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Another tale to tell around a campfire, make me look like a fool."

"Never say that. I portray everyone fairly in my stories," Gabrielle defended her art.

Ares shook his head. "Do you? Callisto didn't get a fair shake in your latest tale, what did you call it? Oh yes, 'A Necessary Evil'. Well?"

Gabrielle growled. She wasn't used to being baited. The sound was so foreign to Ares coming from the petite woman that he was surprised. "Callisto can burn in Tartarus for all eternity! I told the truth, and well, if it wasn't flattering, I don't care!"

Ares smiled, pleased with seeing the bard's fire.

Gabrielle winced. She'd stepped into his trap completely. "Listen, please. I don't want to argue with you. I don't even want to be here. Callisto is a sore spot. If we just agree not to discuss her, I think you'll be a lot happier."

"You are quite right. She challenged me too much as well. Still, it does belie your earlier statement about treating everyone fairly, doesn't it?" His smirk raised Gabrielle's blood pressure another notch.

She strove for control and repeated her earlier question. "So, tell me. What's up?"

Ares cocked his head in the other direction. He was challenged by the look in the bard's eyes and her ability to change the subject so deftly. He knew that her visit would be filled with intrigue. He answered straight, "I want Xena back and right now, bard, you have her. Release her to me."

Gabrielle frowned. "I don't have any hold over Xena. She does what she thinks is right, and I help her. That's all."

"Can you truly have no idea?" He was incredulous as he searched her mind for any signs of duplicity. "No, I guess you don't. Listen, Gabrielle..." She looked up surprised to hear her name from him. "That is your name, isn't it? It already begins, Gabrielle. Take a look in my mirror. What do you see?"

Gabrielle looked back at the mirror and saw her reflection in it. While she watched, the glass shimmered, and she saw Xena galloping into Fracchus' camp.

Back on earth, it was already daybreak. The warrior was alone, so Gabrielle guessed she was seeing events as they took place. Ares stood by her shoulder as happenings unfolded without their presence.

Xena galloped into the melee and struck out everywhere with her sword. Men fell by the wayside before she'd even dismounted from Argo.

Xena flung herself from the mare's back, her war cry breaking from her lips. "Ayiyiyiyiyah!" She dodged another sword thrust and launched herself into a somersault over the attacker's head. She landed lightly as a feather and met the sword of another soldier.

Gabrielle glanced from the mirror to Ares, wondering what he was thinking. He was so quiet. What she saw shocked her. He had paled and was easing himself into a nearby chair. His eyes remained on the mirror. He was breathing hard, in counterpoint to Xena in the battle. When she took a breath, he exhaled; when she exhaled, uttering her battlecry, he sank a little lower in the chair, but there was a faint smile on his lips despite the distress in his eyes.

"Ares?" Gabrielle, her compassionate nature coming to the fore, reached out a hand. When she touched him, he jumped as if burned. With a weary lift of his hand, he vanished.

Gabrielle turned to watch the events on earth play out in the mirror. Her mind absorbed everything she had just witnessed.

She felt the rush of air as the god returned. She wisely made no comment. The two watched Xena's battle once again.

The crowd around Xena and the horse had thinned. Her chakram fled from her hand to knock out several on-rushers. After she caught it, Xena ducked into the slave tent. The warrior hurriedly untied several of the women and urged them to be quiet. Then, she approached Draco, bent over and tied in the far corner.

The man sat droop-shouldered and eyes closed. Xena gently reached out and touched his near shoulder. "Draco, wake up."

The warrior opened his eyes and looked up at Xena. He didn't look the fierce warlord to Gabrielle's eyes. The difference was apparent to Ares as well, who growled and kicked the base of the mirror, causing the image to fade and return to reflecting his and the bard's image.

Gabrielle jumped then saw Ares had already moved off several steps from her and relaxed. Gabrielle sighed. "You really need to learn to control your temper."

"She's turned him into a lovesick fool." There was a weariness in his voice. Gabrielle didn't mistake the anger though. Even though his voice was breathy, Ares' deep rage peeked through.

Gabrielle smiled. "Technically, Bliss did that. Xena just asked Cupid to leave the spell on him."

"You find that amusing?"

Gabrielle smiled, then noticed Ares' stormy countenance. "What?" she murmured, then realized he was now angry at her. She backpedaled and wiped the smile off her face, "Well, not entirely. But one less warlord means a lot fewer lost lives in this province."

"Well, I've lost one too many warlords. First Xena, now Draco. What would you suggest I do about that?" He stepped forward. It was now very clear that somehow Ares had found a way to blame her for both defections.

"Listen, Hercules turned Xena. And well, Draco was a mistake. Talk to Cupid."

Ares didn't stop moving toward her. Gabrielle continued to back up at the menace in Ares' eyes. "I ... well... what do you want me to do about it?" These words came out in as rush as Ares' glare caused her to back against a chair she fell into.

Ares frowned and lowered his raised hand, mumbling to himself. "I can't do what I really want to and take you away from Xena. Her rage alone would give her power enough to challenge me."

Gabrielle paused in her scathing retort, having expected something a little more vociferous from the god. "Huh? Come again?"

Ares' countenance darkened again. "What?"

"You said that Xena's rage would give her the power to challenge you. What do you mean?"

Ares growled, forgetting for the moment with whom he was speaking. "I watched Xena for many years before welcoming her into my service, bard. I wined, dined and gifted her from time to time."

"I'd expect that. How else would she have come to serve you? Back then, I mean." Gabrielle stood up from the chair and took a few judicious steps away from Ares. Aware he was barely containing himself at the moment, she didn't want to put herself in temptation's way.

Ares growled and started walking for the door. If he continued this conversation, he'd definitely do something he'd regret, one way or the other. The bard's voice stopped him.

"What kind of gift from you would give her such power over you? Don't gods have rules about that kind of thing?"

"Bard ...," Ares warned. But Gabrielle was going to finish her thought.

"If I remember clearly, when Cupid wanted to marry Psyche there was all this hullabaloo about whether or not she could be gifted with more than immortality. Some even argued against that." Gabrielle walked away from Ares. She was ruminating on something, and finally turned back. "Did you forget yourself, Ares?"

He said nothing. His eyes promised retribution, and his body fairly pulsed with tightly leashed tension, but he was not striking out at her. Gabrielle suddenly saw with insight how tightly bound Ares was to Xena. He was acting as if there was something more than just keeping Gabrielle safe while Xena handled Fracchus. The bard didn't have time to consider the situation further.

Ares growled. Gabrielle had her answer. "Does she know she has this power over you?"

"I'm not stupid. To give her...To give any mortal that knowledge would end a god's reign."

"Yet you are telling me."

"I have told you nothing. At least nothing specific." Ares started to walk out of the room, hoping to find something to hit before he broke his word.

Gabrielle tried to think back, put herself in Ares', or Xena's, boots and figure out what had happened. "You made love to her, didn't you?" Her voice carried to him across the silence of the room. It wasn't an accusation. Just a statement, but Ares stopped again just short of the door.

Ares spun, his face dark as the Underworld. The bard discerned a host of emotions in his mobile features, though he tried to stiffen his jaw against them. In his eyes were pain, hurt. His clenched jaw revealed the anger. The slope of his shoulders conveyed defeat.

Without another word Ares vanished. Gabrielle stood alone in his quarters. "I shouldn't be surprised. I only wonder if she knew it was you," Gabrielle mused to the empty room.

The bard walked back to the mirror and studied it, hoping to catch more of Xena in action down in Corinth.

She had much to think on, and a mystery to unravel. Gabrielle fell asleep watching Draco and Xena liberating the women and children from Fracchus' camp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER NINE - BATTLE PREPARATIONS

Xena quickly untied Draco. Then, she and the warrior fought back to back, defending a circle around the women to escort them out of Fracchus' camp. She returned with Draco to his encampment, where the two made plans to drive Fracchus out of Corinth.

Draco encouraged Xena to eat. The warrior had not been still long enough for a meal in nearly a full day. She nibbled on some thick crusty bread and pieces of cheese while pouring over the map of the valley.

"We can drive his troops into this box canyon," she pointed out. "Demand their surrender or kill the lot of them."

Draco shrugged, but pointed out, "Cornered beasts fight hardest. And I don't have enough men for a frontal drive. We'd be driving them past several villages. We can't risk driving them into the townspeople."

Xena nodded resignedly. "You're right, of course. I just want this done."

Draco sat on his bench and chewed on a mutton leg. "Where's Gabrielle in all this?"

Xena turned and studied the warrior. "Someplace safe."

Draco frowned. "We do this, and no place in this valley is safe until Fracchus is dead. Making another warlord mad and leaving him wounded kills safety in any place almost instantly. We could end up with a war on our hands."

"I won't let it come to that. I'll kill Fracchus myself if it looks like he'll escape."

"You do that."

Xena settled on the bench next to Draco. "Gabrielle thinks it's romantic that you're still fighting the good fight. All for her."

Draco looked away from the ice blue eyes of the Warrior Princess, seeing in his mind the crystalline green ones of the little bard. "She's really something. And yes, I still want to win her, Xena. But I'm enjoying this too." He turned to the Warrior Princess. "It wasn't like this the last time I tried to turn down this path."

"Timing is everything," Xena agreed. "You were more ready for it this time, I think."

"There may be something to that. I have thought about a lot of things since returning from Hestia, and one thing I discovered, is I am no longer happy with the kill..."

Xena nodded, her own transformation had gone similarly. What had turned her stomach against her work was looking into the eyes of a baby, kidnapped by her own men. "But the hunt is still thrilling," she concluded for him. "For warriors it is always so. At least that's what Gabrielle tells me."

"Old warriors never die, we just turn our talents to other things. Is that it?"

Xena nodded and for the first time in nearly two days, found herself laughing. "We'd better get back to these plans. We can move out in the morning."

Draco nodded and stepped outside to speak with one of his lieutenants. Xena turned back to the map of the valley and traced the paths between Draco's camp and Fracchus' camp with her fingers. She committed to memory the notations of where towns lay as well as streambeds and mountain passes. She expanded her mental map by committing to memory the surrounding lands and considering all the outcomes of tonight's battle.

"I'm so glad you're not here, Gabrielle," she murmured to the empty tent. "Ares may not be the best of companions, but he swore he'll keep you safe."

Xena settled back and finished off her bread and cheese, washing it down with a mug of ale. She thought about her friend and the God of War and wondered what Gabrielle would talk about with him. Even in front of a god, Gabrielle couldn't be quiet to save her life. Silence always weighed heavily on the bard, and she broke

into conversation, one-sided if need be, at any opportunity. Around Ares' quick temper that could prove a problem.

Xena had a mental image of the bard trying to tell Ares a story and felt only a moment's pity for the god as he was backed into a corner forced to listen to one of Gabrielle's morality plays.

"Could you talk him into letting you go, I wonder?" Xena smiled. "Even if it's only out of exasperation." She concluded her rumination, then stood and went outside the tent. She stopped a passing soldier. "Where's Draco?"

"He's reviewing the mounts," the man responded.

"I need a place to clean up. Is there a bathing tent?"

"No ma'am, but the river's just down there a piece," he pointed back over his shoulder toward the western edge of camp. Darkness was beginning to cloak the tightly clustered trees. It would give her quite a bit of privacy. Xena nodded her head in thanks and went to fetch the saddlebags from Argo.

She came upon Draco examining his horses. "Hello, Draco," she said as she came up. The warrior looked up from the hoof he was examining and smiled at the Warrior Princess.

"Ready?"

"Nearly. I'm going to take a bath first." Xena smiled at the raised eyebrow. "I must have learned that from you," she laughed. "I forget sometimes how much I learned from you."

Draco shrugged. "You learned nothing from me, Warrior Princess. All that skill is all you. Raw talent. Molded at one time by Ares himself."

Xena's face became shadowed. "Yeah, I know. It's inescapable, isn't it? Even before a righteous battle we get that euphoria, all from him."

Draco, also now sobered and nodded. "It's our lot for having taken an innocent life."

"So sanguine already. You're adjusting remarkably well."

"Most of the time I haven't a clue what I'm doing," confessed Draco. "I find myself, at the most awkward moments, asking 'What would Xena do?'"

"Not possible."

"Possible."

Xena and Draco shared a smile. Then Xena, her saddlebags slung over her shoulder, slipped out of the corral and walked down to the river. She kept on her shift as she waded into the river's current, carrying the oats-n-lye soap bar. She looked out across the water, watching the current kick up little swells around her as she moved. She splashed a broad hand through the surface and began to lather up.

As she washed, she thought about the day. Draco was free, the kidnapped women were free, and Draco's men would escort them home by daybreak. Locked in the silence of the waning day, Xena found she missed the bard's voice, usually hovering near on the bank, or laughing next to her in the water.

Just thinking about the bard made Xena's chest hurt. Not unreasonably, Xena wondered where Ares would take Gabrielle for "safe" keeping. At one of his temples? Not for this challenge. Xena could too easily ride off and snatch Gabrielle from earthly guardians. So it would be one of the immortal realms: Tartarus, the Elysian Fields, or Olympus.

Hades and Ares had a falling out when Xena died and entered the Underworld. So the God of War would not have enlisted his help. Olympus then.

Xena knew the bard's curiosity would not permit her to sit idly by while an opportunity was at hand to put to parchment happenings in Olympus. She hoped that Gabrielle had enough luck not to run across any of the other gods or goddesses there and create a new host of problems.

She then wondered if Gabrielle had any scrolls to write on. Would Ares have seen fit to supply her with such, to him, a trivial need? Only Xena knew that for Gabrielle her parchments were her lifeblood. Xena finished washing and walked back to the bank, grabbing up a towel to dry off. She wanted to fish out one of

Gabrielle's stories and read it to herself, but knew she didn't have time. She promised herself, when Fracchus is dead or gone, and I have Gabrielle back, I'll get her to read me one herself.

Thinking about her friend's return lightened Xena, and she returned to Draco's camp ready for the upcoming battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER TEN - WAITING, WATCHING AND LEARNING

Gabrielle had found some parchment left from Orpheus' last song-writing session and was describing Olympus, one eye on the mirror. Through the day, she'd discovered that whenever there was a battle anywhere in the known world, Ares' mirror would reveal it. The God of War, however, had not appeared at any time to watch the goings on.

Not for the first time, Gabrielle wondered why the fiercest of the gods was so unsettled around her.

She guessed that Ares had lain with Xena. At that time, he'd bestowed a magnificent gift upon Xena, believing that his possession of his warrior woman's body and soul would last forever. He never told Xena of his powerful gift and wiped their passion-filled night from her memory. Years later, when Xena turned her back on Ares' influence, the God of War began to know fear. If Xena learned of his gift to her and chose to misuse it, she could cause him to cease to exist.

This was not the first time Gabrielle had come face to face with one of Xena's former loves. The Warrior Princess had been free with her favors during her years as a warlord. Solan had been the product of such a union. One more special than others perhaps, but still a liaison, not a relationship any deeper than a one-night stand, though perhaps a bit longer lasting.

She'd seen Xena after a battle, high color in her face, a sheen of sweat on her skin, deep, heaving breaths as she fought to calm her passions. What man worthy to be called such could resist the siren call of those crystal blue eyes should her passions become sexual?

Borias and Marcus were among those whom Gabrielle knew had shared the warrior woman's bed. She suspected Draco had, too. Briefly, she wondered, had Fracchus also, at some time? No, she decided, shaking her head. Although Fracchus had once been her lieutenant, he just wasn't Xena's type as a lover. Besides, though she may have slept only one night with some, Xena never forgot anyone. And Xena barely distinguished Fracchus from any of a hundred other soldiers who'd served in her army.

Gabrielle looked at her image in the mirror. Obviously, the great deal of activity, the frenzy and excitement, had taken their toll. She definitely needed a bath. Her hair hadn't been washed since the day before she and Xena arrived in Amber.

The bard had an attack of vanity and went to the door of Ares' chamber. She looked up and down the corridor for the god. She pulled back into the room and called into the air. "Ares!" Pause. "Ares!"

The god appeared behind her. His voice made her jump. "What is it?"

"I need a bath."

"This is Olympus, bard, not an inn. And gods do not bring baths for mortals."

Gabrielle smiled sweetly. "Come on. I don't need you to bring it to me, can you just tell me where I could wash up?" Ares still looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "You do wash up, don't you? Even you can't possibly like being covered in dirt or blood after a battle."

Ares shook his head. "It's never my blood," he smirked.

"Doesn't have to be to make you feel dirty. Besides what about just plain old dirt?"

Ares sighed. "Okay, okay. Shut up. I'll take you to the baths."

Gabrielle smiled as the god of War none too gently took her arm and dragged her through the rest of Olympus. "We're not going to just 'pop' there?" she asked, her eyes absorbing everything she saw.

"You wanted to see Olympus. I'm giving you the dinar tour," replied Ares.

She reached into a pouch on her hip. "What could I get for five dinars? Or ten?" she teased, hoping to ease her communications with this god.

"Don't you ever shut up?" sighed Ares. He turned a corner and they stepped into a massive room, filled floor to high ceiling with flora of every kind. In the center was a carved and polished stone bath, the marbled surface was the palest of earthy pink, like the newborn skin of a babe.

Ares pointed out the towels on the ground near the bath and the nymphs lounging by the water. "They will see to everything. When you are finished, return to my rooms."

Gabrielle nodded. Ares left with a snap of his fingers. She stepped forward. One of the nymphs approached her. "May I help you, Gabrielle?"

"You know my name?" Gabrielle took in the translucent skin and golden hair of the young-looking woman. The repose in her face was unearthly. Gabrielle laughed at her own thought.

"We were told to expect you."

Gabrielle smiled. Under her breath, she said, "Maybe mind-reading is a good thing."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I won't be long. I just want to wash up. I've been doing a lot of traveling."

"Please come into the water," the nymph said, beckoning for Gabrielle to follow.

"I didn't catch your name," said Gabrielle as she followed the nymph.

"I am Cisera."

"Nice to meet you, Cisera." Gabrielle sat down at the edge of the water and began unlacing her boots, and setting them aside.

"Would you like these washed?" asked Cisera.

"I can do it."

"Nonsense. We are here to serve you."

"Listen, I'm not a goddess or anything. Ares is holding me for Xena."

"It does not matter. We are to serve anyone who enters the bathhouse."

Gabrielle started to argue again but then closed her mouth. "All right. But I'll need something else to wear while you wash my clothes."

"We will be done before you are through with your bath," Cisera replied.

Gabrielle unwrapped her skirt and laid it on the pile of her clothing Cisera was collecting in her arms. She dropped into the water and removed her shift, tossing it up to the nymph. "Thank you. I appreciate this."

Cisera nodded and walked over to the other nymphs. She gave the boots to a brunette, the undergarments to another, the skirt to another and kept the top for herself. The four nymphs stepped out of sight. Two other nymphs came up to the bath.

"Do you require assistance at your bath, Gabrielle?" The bard sank lower in the water and shook her head. "No. Thank you," she said, and they left.

Finally alone, Gabrielle threw her arms around her shoulders, hugged herself, and laughed with great delight. "Wow!" she thought. "Here I am, the little bard from Poteidaia, relaxing in the gods' bath!"

After two hours, Gabrielle started the walk back to Ares' rooms. She stopped to admire her surroundings and marvel at the great privilege of being a mortal in Olympus. How many mortals had the opportunity?

The bard combed her knowledge of the myths. Hercules came to mind, but he didn't really count. He may not be immortal, but he was Zeus' favored son. Theseus had once made the trip on Pegasus. What illustrious company she kept, Gabrielle thought. She doubted anyone but Xena would believe her when she said she'd been to the Gods' realm.

She was admiring a piece of sculpture on a pedestal in the corridor when she stumbled aside in a rush of wind. She almost laughed at the horror-stricken face that studied her to see if she was all right. "I'm fine. You must be Hermes."

"At your service!" said the youthful god, doffing his winged hat and sketching a bow. Gabrielle fought her inclination to laugh, but giggles escaped as she studied the messenger god.

Gabrielle stopped her giggling. If Hermes was dashing about... "You must have a message for someone. I shouldn't keep you."

"I don't go anywhere slowly. I'm not delivering anything at the moment. What is your name?"

Gabrielle introduced herself. The name didn't mean anything to the young god. "I'm a bard from Poteidaia." Hermes brightened, as Gabrielle suspected any god might when presented with a storyteller.

"Very nice to meet you, Gabrielle. Where do you tell your stories?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "All over. I travel with Xena."

Hermes' eyes brightened. "The Xena? The Warrior Princess?" Gabrielle nodded. "You are well met, Bard. There's one that keeps me busy."

Gabrielle shook her head. "How does Xena keep you busy?"

Hermes replaced his cap. "Excuse me, I've been summoned."

Gabrielle grabbed his arm, then recalled herself. "Please, what do you mean about Xena?"

Hermes replied off-handedly. "Ares has me keep track of her, you know. Her comings and goings, when she travels toward his areas, and stuff like that."

"I thought a god could do all that himself."

"Sometimes he just wants me to deliver messages. In disguise of course. Usually a draw to bring Xena to wherever Ares is."

"You mean he sets up situations just so he can bring her to him?"

"Often. He likes to watch her work." Hermes shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really have to go. Maybe we can talk later?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I'd like that. I'm staying with Ares at the moment."

After leaving Hermes, Gabrielle returned to the room. She looked over to the mirror, and went to stand in front of it. Xena and Draco were riding out, leading his troops to do battle with Fracchus. She felt the rush of air as Ares appeared in the room with her, standing at her right shoulder, to watch the events unfold.

Xena and Draco were in full battle dress. Draco's wildly cordoned hair shifted in the breeze created by his mount's sidestepping trot. Xena rode next to him, her hands relaxed on Argo's reins. Gabrielle knew from their adventure earlier that Argo didn't need commands from her mistress to do anything. Somehow horse and

rider communicated through every motion, including reins. It was intoxicating watching the two warriors lead the march toward Fracchus' camp.

The scene shifted abruptly as the mirror reflected Fracchus, in his camp, kneeling at a likeness of the war god and praying. Gabrielle watched in fascination a moment, then she realized that Ares was standing there, eyes closed, having a communication with Fracchus. She stepped back, unwilling to intrude on someone's

private moment, even a god's.

Gabrielle sat on the chair, her eyes roaming the room as the god conferred with his follower. It was a unique moment for the bard; Gabrielle herself had prayed but she never heard replies in her head as was obviously happening here. Ares was at least attentive to his followers, she'd grant him that.

Ares shook his head and broke off contact with Fracchus. Gabrielle could see that the warlord was not entirely happy with whatever Ares had told him. The warlord stood, pounded his fists together and only at the last moment controlled himself before he flung the idol across the tent. Fracchus left the tent and the mirror returned to focus on the approaching troops led by Draco and Xena.

Ares watched with an expression that Gabrielle pegged as pensive, even nervous, as the two armies met on the battlefield. "Aren't you supposed to be down there doing something?" Gabrielle asked. "Egging them on? Or something?"

Ares looked at the bard, and with none too much pleasure, snapped his fingers and vanished.

Gabrielle stayed still a moment longer, then stood up. She wanted to see what would happen in this battle, but her instincts told her to run away, far away, now that the god of War's attention was elsewhere.

"I wouldn't leave if I were you," a voice called from the doorway. "Uncle wouldn't like that very much. It would jeopardize his vow."

Gabrielle turned to find Strife, Ares' nephew, and a god himself, leaning casually against the door, arms crossed over his black leather-clad chest.

"Aren't you supposed to be down there, too?" Gabrielle asked, coming near this young god, who looked no older than herself, though she was sure he was eons older.

"Nah, I'm not around during grudge matches. I only step in when a town or village is being besieged or overrun."

Gabrielle nodded and said congenially, "Ah, right. Forgot about that. Strife, isn't it? Well, hey, nice to meet you...I guess." She indicated the mirror. "You wanna watch? Makes me ill. I'm going to find someone to talk to."

Strife settled in front of the mirror and Gabrielle ducked out the door.

On the ground, Xena was riding across the battlefield, sword swinging. With a push at the pommel, she leapt from Argo's saddle and flew at an on-rushing attacker. She landed with her feet planted firmly against his chest. She swung her sword tip at his nose and uttered one word, "Fracchus."

The soldier, struggling to breathe, pointed to the rear of the advancing force. Xena stepped off and marched in the direction the soldier had indicated, her sword swinging in small arcs in her hands. The soldier she had so abruptly interrogated began running for the edge of the battlefield, desertion the only thing on his mind after peering into piercing ice blue eyes.

Others weren't so bright. Xena kept her eyes focused on Fracchus as she crossed the distance separating them. With deadly precision, she met several soldiers' challenges with a well-placed kick here, or an uppercut there with her sword hilt.

Draco was cutting through troops himself and urging on his men with calls of "Free Corinth! To Hades with slavers!" The prevailing tide of battle was in Xena and Draco's favor.

Xena emerged to the back of the battlefield and saw Fracchus riding along, swinging his weapon at laggards in the back of his lines. "Move up," he ordered. "Close ranks. Let's kill these bastards!"

The Warrior Princess drew his attention with her chill battle cry as she leapt into the air, closing the distance between herself and her prey. The warlord raised his arms and his sword above his head, knowing he was going to tumble off his horse before he could do anything to prevent it. He maneuvered so he would stab

Xena on their way to the ground.

Xena saw the sword tip aimed at her stomach and shifted in mid-air hoping to deflect it. She managed... only partly. The sword sank deep into her left side. She rolled away, her fall taking Fracchus down as well because of her weight on the blade. The pair rolled off the back of Fracchus' horse. Xena went lightheaded, the edges of her vision clouded, as the sword ripped out of her side when she rolled over then under Fracchus.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming and stumbled to her feet. She focused on Fracchus to get her mind off the blood she felt sliding in thick streams down her thigh. She raised her sword to Fracchus as he stood. "Drop your weapons!" she demanded of the warlord. "Leave Corinth!"

Across the battlefield, Draco saw Xena confront Fracchus and ran to join her. Fracchus did not notice; his eyes and sword focused on the Warrior Princess. "I'm not running from you, Xena. Not this time. Ares may want to give you my army, but I won't give it up without a fight."

Xena sighed. "I don't want your army, Fracchus. Get out of Corinth."

"Do what she said, Fracchus," Draco came up behind the warlord. Now Fracchus had to split his attention between the two of them.

Fracchus charged Xena first, figuring he could take Draco after getting the Warrior Princess off balance. It didn't work. He and Xena became locked in their deadly dance, and Draco kept others from interfering. Finally, it was only the three of them on the battlefield.

Xena broke Fracchus' hold on her weapon and stepped back. "Aiyiyiyah!" she yelled in his face, delighting in the fear she saw there. With renewing strength, Xena brought her sword down and up between them, shattering the blade of Fracchus' weapon his hands. She broke contact with Fracchus again and turned.

She didn't see Fracchus close his eyes and pray, raising the dagger in his belt toward Xena's back. He lunged toward her.

Draco yelled, lunging for Fracchus himself. "Xena!" He alerted the Warrior Princess, who turned and struck out at Fracchus. She was too late. Fracchus' dagger sank into her back as Draco's sword pierced his stomach and Xena's sword sliced into Fracchus' leg.

Only by luck did Draco avoid getting caught by the end of Xena's blade himself.

Fracchus cried out for Ares, and suddenly, all three warriors lay on the ground panting in the shadow of the great God of War.

"Nice little battle you three have had here," Ares mused aloud, watching Fracchus' eyes glaze and Draco pick himself up. Xena kept her head down, concentrating on trying to move. Her side wound bled copiously into the soil, and she was breathing shallowly.

Fracchus struggled to his feet to approach the god. "I demand satisfaction, Ares! You cannot give her your army. She won't serve you! I will! I will see that you are declared the greatest god of the known and unknown worlds!"

Ares looked at the man. "You're already dead, Fracchus. You're just too stupid to know it." Fracchus staggered in the face of Ares' rage. He sank to his knees on the ground.

Draco made a move to see to Xena's wounds, but Ares stepped between him and the downed Warrior Princess, saying nothing. Scowling, Draco remained where he was, unable to bring himself to challenge the god.

No one moved for a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER ELEVEN - END OF INNOCENCE

Gabrielle stood at the entrance to the central chambers of Olympus, where Zeus held court. To one side was a large amphitheater model. Niches on the wall held delicately carved statuettes. She found the floor of the amphitheater already occupied with statues of hands-width height of Draco and Xena. Draco was standing, but Xena was down, on hands and knees.

Gabrielle wanted a closer look at the craftsmanship of the statues and reached over to lift Xena's statue for a closer look. The surface felt like hardened clay, but was warm.

"Wonderful pieces aren't they?" The voice startled Gabrielle and she had to stretch to catch the statuette she nearly dropped.

The bard turned around and found herself looking at a slight woman with honey hair and pale blue eyes. "You're not Aphrodite, I've met her." Gabrielle combed her bardic descriptions of the various goddesses and tried to match one to the woman before her. "Artemis the Huntress?" The goddess nodded.

"What are you doing with Zeus' pieces?"

She didn't answer. Gabrielle sketched a curtsey, glad she'd had Xena teach her since her encounter with Vidalis. "I am honored to meet you, Artemis. I am Gabrielle..."

"Yes, I know," answered the goddess. "You are allowing Ephiny to be regent of my Amazons in your place."

Gabrielle frowned. "You sound disappointed in me. I'm sorry."

"I'm not disappointed, Gabrielle. My queens do as they see fit. I am curious about your reasons though." Artemis went about the business of sloughing off her bow and quiver.

Gabrielle scuffed her boot on the floor before looking up at the goddess. "I tried to stay with them, I did. But then Xena came back, and I realized she needed me."

"Xena needed you? I know that one. She's quite strong."

"She's so unsure of herself sometimes, though. Ephiny leads the Amazons very well. I'd just be in the way most of the time with my inexperience."

"Melosa didn't accept your rite of caste without a little arguing from me, you know, Gabrielle."

"I didn't know that."

"It was very fortuitous that you rose to the occasion for Terreis, Gabrielle. You are very valuable to the future of the Amazon nation."

"Did you plan that?" Gabrielle asked.

"Not really. But I followed it. The Amazons are very important to me," Artemis confirmed. "But you've managed to avoid my question."

Gabrielle blinked. "What?"

The goddess nodded. "What are you doing with Zeus' pieces?"

"These belong to Zeus? What would he want with warlord statues?" Gabrielle corrected herself.

"This is Zeus' amphitheater. Anyone who has caught his attention is rendered by Hephaestus so that he can watch their lives unfold. It amuses him." Artemis moved past Gabrielle and showed the bard the collection of statuettes in niches behind the amphitheater. "Here's Hercules, Perseus, even the annoying Roman, Julius Caesar. He even has a few women, like the one you're holding, and Hippolyta, of my Amazons."

"Why doesn't he just have a mirror like Ares?"

"You're here with Ares? I'm surprised. You don't seem like his type. I'll have to have a talk with him about his rights where my Amazons are concerned."

Gabrielle shook her head. "It wasn't my idea."

Artemis smiled knowledgeably. "It seldom is, dear."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Ares brought me here because of a deal he made with Xena." Gabrielle pointed to the statuette in her hand.

"Ah, his little favorite. His favor is why I've never let her become one of my Amazons, you know." commented Artemis.

"No, I didn't know. But you know she's foresworn her allegiance to him?" Artemis nodded. "So, why can't she be Amazon?"

"Gods don't mess with other gods favorites, Gabrielle. And allegiance or not, Ares has told me to stay away from her."

Gabrielle's mind fell back to something Artemis had said earlier. "But Zeus... What brought Xena to Zeus' attention? When was her likeness crafted for him?" Gabrielle placed the statuette back into the amphitheater. It promptly crumpled over. The bard didn't notice, as she turned back, awaiting Artemis's answer.

"Don't know that. Zeus keeps his own counsel as to the whys and wherefores of his little statuettes. If you stick around long enough and you might be able to ask him."

"I don't intend to stay." Gabrielle looked back at the amphitheater, saw the change in the positions of the figures and had a thought. "Excuse me."

Artemis watched the bard leave the chamber. When the girl was out of sight, Artemis turned to search the shelves behind the amphitheater. She'd been right. On a shelf, next to several empty niches was a newer statuette. It bore a remarkable resemblance to the young woman who had just fled the room. Artemis was going to have to ask Zeus where he'd become interested in her Amazon bard.

Gabrielle returned to Ares' rooms. She pushed Strife aside, ignoring his grunt of displeasure and stared at the mirror. Xena, Draco and Fracchus were with Ares on the battlefield. Xena was lying on the ground, Draco over her. Fracchus was pleading with Ares to let him take Xena's life. The god was sternly shaking his head.

Gabrielle saw the signs building. Fracchus came to his feet, defeat boiling up in his gut, plain as the nose on his face. She saw the man slide a hand toward his ankle, and knew in an instant that Fracchus had reconciled he was Tartarus-bound already. The god's warnings no longer had weight to sway him.

"No! Xena!" She lunged at the mirror, uncertain what she could do, but determined to try something. In the next moment, Gabrielle stood in the middle of the battlefield, about 100 paces away from the collection of warriors and god. In her hands was a shimmering weapon, steel pounded as thin and fine as the edge of a parchment. She must have grabbed one of the swords from Ares' wall. She looked from the sword to the scene up ahead. She almost dropped it to the dirt and screamed. Then she saw Fracchus raise an arm, his battered sword glittered in the sunlight. Gabrielle didn't think, only ran toward the group swinging the sword like a staff.

In the instant as she raised the weapon above her head, Gabrielle watched Xena lift her head from the ground. There was pain in her crystal blue eyes, and the sight ripped through Gabrielle's chest as surely as if a knife stabbed there. She tore her eyes from Xena, feeling rage, anguish and desperation well up in her.

She swung at Fracchus' back as he leapt for Xena. The warlord pushed the God of War to the ground in his rush to get to Xena. Gabrielle felt the sickening thud as the sword sank into Fracchus' side. Her arms ached with the reverberation all the way into her back. Draco was coming to his feet when Fracchus fell against him. He pushed the man to the ground as Fracchus' last dying breath escaped his lungs.

Gabrielle pulled back, ripping the sword from Fracchus' body. She fell to her knees next to Xena. Gabrielle gingerly touched Xena's bloody body, and passed a hand over her friend's mouth. No warm breath tickled her fingers. Gabrielle came to her feet and charged Ares. "Help her!" He took a step back from the bard, and his face became a mask of impassivity. "You gods!" the bard shouted and noticed the god wince. "Do something!"

"I can't," Ares retorted. "It isn't within my power."

Gabrielle sank back to her knees next to Xena.

Ares looked at Gabrielle, blood dripping from the sword in her left hand as she laid her cheek against Xena's still back. I hadn't thought of that at all. Not at all, he mused. Incongruously he considered another thought. It was funny to him to discover that the girl would wield a sword left handed. "Will miracles never cease," he realized, as his strength began to return. Then it gained an extra push and he looked at Xena, and knew he must leave.

"Take care of our warrior princess," Ares cooed. To the now unconscious Xena he doffed an imaginary hat, "Take care, my lovely. To fight again another day."

Gabrielle sat up, shaking all over. She threw the sword aside, seeing its blood-covered blade touching Xena's body near her bloodied left side. "Xena," she murmured, raising a hand to stroke Xena's pale cheek.

Tears coursed down her own cheeks as she tried to remember what had just happened. She took a deep breath, realizing her weapon hadn't pierced Xena. Fracchus had done that. Then how was it that the sword was bloody? Gabrielle looked around.

She found Draco pushing Fracchus off him. The dead man's gaze fell on her, eyes still open. Gabrielle screamed.

Draco leapt to his feet, the scream making him think there was an attacker behind him. When he found nothing he turned back to look at the bard. Her arms were spattered with blood, both Xena's and Fracchus'.

He brought to mind the strike that had killed Fracchus. Gabrielle had swung wide, not with a proper fighting strike, but the blade hadn't missed the opening below Fracchus' chest plate. It had struck true. The man was nearly severed in half at the waist.

Draco glanced back over at the weeping Gabrielle. She had collapsed back against Xena's still form. He went to check on the warrior princess. The blood on the ground did not bode well, but he had to see. He crouched on Xena's other side and held his hand a few inches in front of her face. No breath whispered against his hand. He laid his fingers on the smooth line of her throat. There was a sporadic echo in her blood to match the weak beating of her heart.

Now he had to get through to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, listen. Xena's not dead yet. If we can get her someplace safe we might be able to treat her wounds. Come on," he urged, pushing her shoulder. "We've got to get moving."

Suddenly Gabrielle's shivering stopped. She stood quickly and fell backwards over Fracchus' body. Finally she came to her feet successfully and watched as Draco maneuvered Xena carefully to a better position.

Draco was able to hoist Xena in his arms and stepped over Fracchus' prone body as he walked up the battlefield. Gabrielle whistled for Argo. The palomino mare trotted out of the nearby trees and Gabrielle held the reins as Draco mounted up still cradling Xena.

Gabrielle led the horse and her two passengers toward the river she remembered from their earlier visit to Fracchus' camp. Both Draco and Gabrielle were silent, thinking over the last few hours. Xena remained unconscious in Draco's arms aboard Argo. Draco was beginning to get uncomfortable with the warrior princess's blood seeping through the leather of his pants. Then he looked down at the bard leading the mare.

The sight that met his gaze shook him deeply. Golden hair and pale arms were spattered with blood, probably from when she stumbled over Fracchus' body. Her hands, clutching the reins, were covered in blood. She walked stiffly, and Draco recognized shock.

She stopped the horse in a clearing, dropped the reins, and stepped away from the mare. She walked around the clearing, picking up small stones and sticks.

Draco dismounted. "Gabrielle, I need a blanket."

She registered his words without excessive motion. She moved quickly to Argo's saddlebags and untied the bedding. She shook out one of the blankets and bent quickly, efficiently smoothing it over the dirt.

Draco crouched as slowly as possible, but the warrior woman was heavy. She hit the blanket a little harder than he intended. Xena moaned very softly, but did not awaken.

Gabrielle gasped and growled. Draco looked up and shrugged.

The bard's eyes narrowed, but she finished gathering the firewood. Within a few moments she was arranging the stones, and building a fire next to where Xena rested.

The warlord had put a blanket over the warrior and already removed her boots, when Gabrielle returned to Xena's side. He moved to tend the fire, exchanging responsibilities wordlessly with the bard. Gabrielle moved to the saddlebags and withdrew Xena's bag of medicinal supplies.

Gabrielle examined the gaping wound in her friend's side with clinical appreciation. She pressed cloths to it and after a moment removed them to see the condition of the wound. It was deep and long from just below Xena's hip to just above her lowest rib. but it seemed to be a clean slice into the flesh and muscle beneath. Thank the gods for a warrior's attention to his weapons, Gabrielle thought sarcastically. If Fracchus' blade not been honed to the finest edge, Xena's side would look like a meat mallet had torn through it, and be ten times harder to repair.

Draco turned his head aside as Gabrielle slipped Xena out of much of her armor and leathers as quickly as possible. When he saw her pull the blanket back over the warrior's body out of the corner of his eye, he turned back. "Need any help?"

Gabrielle shook her head and pulled out the specially curved needle and sinew thread. "Be glad you're asleep for this," she quipped to the unconscious woman.

When Gabrielle pressed in the first stitch, Xena shot bolt upright, her eyes wide and alarmed as she screamed. "Shh! Draco!" Gabrielle pressed on Xena's shoulders and Draco's help, got the woman lying back once again.

Draco pinned her shoulders while Gabrielle tried as quickly as possible to pull several stitches through and close the wound. Xena was unconscious again for the moment and Gabrielle could see the flush of a fever beginning. With Draco's help, she propped Xena on her side and examined her back. She found the stab wound and bit her lip to keep from crying. A little higher and Gabrielle knew Xena wouldn't have been breathing. She started to clean the wound and realized it would be easy to close and wrap when she wrapped Xena's middle for the side wound.

With a deep breath she started working on sewing the skin closed. After another moment her stomach rebelled and she hurled herself from Xena's side to retch in the bushes.

Draco laid Xena carefully back and went to see to the bard. He snatched up a waterskin and offered it to Gabrielle.

She swigged some of the water and spit it into the bush. Then she took a sip, and another. Finally she collected herself and nodded her thanks, returning the empty waterskin. She came back to Xena's side and finished her nursing. "That should hold. Now I've got to make a salve to go over that, protect it from infection."

Gabrielle came to her feet too quickly, and swayed on her feet. Draco caught her. "Just tell me where it is," he told her. "You sit." He lowered her back to the ground gently.

"I have the makings here, but I need water to mix it with." Gabrielle lifted out several pouches of herbs.

"I'll be right back. You sit by the fire and keep an eye on her temperature." Draco strode off to the river, grabbing another waterskin off Argo's saddle.

As Gabrielle watched him go, her eyes caught sight of the saddle still on the palomino. Xena will be angry when she wakes up if I haven't seen to Argo, she thought. She rose stiffly and went about the task of removing all the bags and pushing off Argo's saddle. The saddle fell to the ground with a loud thud. Argo whinnied her thanks. From the saddlebags Gabrielle filled a burlap bag with oats and settled it over the mare's nose.

Xena was awakening and the pain she experienced made her moan. Gabrielle dashed to her friend's side and urged her, in hushed tones, to lie still. "You'll be all right. Draco and I are seeing to that. We're in a secure location, so just relax."

Xena didn't open her eyes. She calmed and her breathing returned to the soft, even pattern of sleep.

"Come on, Draco, I need that water now!" Gabrielle turned away from her friend's side and yelled toward the water.

"Here," he shoved two waterskins into her hands even as she yelled for him.

"Thanks," she replied sheepishly. Gabrielle laid out a green leaf and began mixing the herbs and water into a paste. She added some white powder. "To take the edge off some of the pain," she explained. "Worked wonders in the paste she made for my injuries in Thessaly." Draco just nodded. Gabrielle suddenly looked at her hands as she started to scoop some of the paste onto her fingers. "I can't do this! Look at my hands!"

Draco took the paste from Gabrielle and responded curtly, "Go wash yourself. I'll do this."

"Be sure to coat the entire wound." The bard came to her feet and headed for the water. "I'll only be a second."

Draco plastered the wound with the paste quickly and thickly, using nearly every drop of the strong-smelling stuff.

"It's only slightly better smelling than I am," he told the sleeping warrior as, in her sleep, she wrinkled her nose when he leaned close. "Don't complain."

Gabrielle returned and checked Draco's work. "Good job. I've got to brew some tea. Make her drink some water while I work on that. She's lost a lot of blood."

Draco sat back and looked up at the bard. "You're doing very well," he said. "I'm impressed."

Gabrielle replied curtly, "Just give Xena as much water as she'll take; I'll do the rest."

Draco raised his hands. "Hey, what did I say?" He shook his head and moved to raise Xena carefully and put a waterskin to her lips.

Gabrielle opened their bags again, this time hunting for their food supplies. The roots Xena liked to make into tea were soon in her hand. She pulled out a small knife and took one bulb, marking the soft part with several small cuts. It would help the tea infuse faster.

She pulled a rock away from the fire and set the second waterskin on top. Xena moaned deeply and Draco stilled her thrashing with his strong arms. Draco laid his hand across Xena's forehead. "She's got a fever."

Gabrielle nodded. She withdrew the waterskin and poured some into a mug over the root. She gave it a few moments to infuse and then removed the root, passing the mug to Draco. "Here, give her this."

Draco, with Gabrielle's help, got Xena to drink down all the tea in relatively short order. A combination of Gabrielle's insistent voice and Draco's strong grip and Xena was asleep again shortly.

Draco fetched the other blankets and smoothed out two more out for bedding for himself and Gabrielle. He put the bard on the outside of Xena, and took the other side of the fire for himself. "Get some sleep, Gabrielle. Both of us will hear anything if she awakens."

Gabrielle laid a hand on Xena's shoulder as her own head sank to the blanket. "Thank you for everything tonight, Draco."

Draco tapped at the fire with a stick, kicking embers away and bringing new wood into the flames so the fire would peak a bit, lasting the night. Then he too lay back, arms crossed under his head, staring at the sky. "You're welcome."

Hades met the shades of those who died on the battlefields across Greece that day. Among those to be judged was Fracchus.

"Interesting life you led, Fracchus of Thermopylae. What have you to say for yourself?"

"I served the gods well. I brought you many residents, Hades, and brought respect to the name of Ares throughout my campaigns."

"You turned on your own commanders when it suited you."

"When it suited Ares' plans," Fracchus protested. "Ask him."

"Ares won't concern himself with your future. You're Tartarus-bound, and you've always known it."

Fracchus nodded. "You are right, of course. I should have been able to bring the bitch down with me."

Hades perked up. "Who?"

Fracchus spat, a neat feat for a shade. "Xena!"

Hades groaned. "Xena was somehow involved in your death?"

"No," responded Fracchus. "Her little bard sliced me open with a sword. But not before I gave her warrior bitch what for with my sword. Xena might be joining us soon."

Hades considered this information. Fracchus was the bard's first kill, and apparently, Xena lay near death. "Thank you for your information, Fracchus. Take him away."

Shade guides, skeletal warriors of Hades' domain, grabbed Fracchus and blinked, with him, out of sight.

Persephone came forward to her Prince. "Love, we owe Xena a debt. Perhaps now is the time to repay it."

Hades knew Persephone spoke the truth. "I'd better get to Olympus and talk this over."

"With whom? Ares?"

"No. Zeus."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER TWELVE - TOSSING AND TURNING

A light rain started that night. Gabrielle stirred to find Draco erecting a small lean-to of branches over the women's blankets.

"Shh," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

But Gabrielle didn't. After she pushed her hair out of her face, she caught sight of her hands covered in blood again. She began to cry. Draco studied her and decided against offering solace.

The bard looked at Xena and sprang to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Draco yelled as the bard disappeared.

She didn't answer, but a moment later, Draco heard a splash as Gabrielle apparently jumped in the river. He became alarmed and knew Xena, if she survived this, wouldn't take it kindly if the bard drowned while under his care.

Even if she didn't survive this, Draco had a feeling Xena's shade wouldn't leave him alone either. He glanced over and saw Xena sleeping peacefully for the moment. He sprang to his feet and ran down to the water.

"Gabrielle, be careful!" He yelled to the young woman just as her head ducked beneath the water. "Get clean, but please, gods, don't drown!"

Gabrielle stood in the middle of the river and Draco turned his head aside. She was naked, but didn't seem to care.

"Come on, get out of that water!" He dashed back to camp and returned with a towel. He held his gaze averted as he strode into the river and reached out to envelop the bard in the towel.

He started to drag her back to the campsite, but she struggled. He debated and finally decided not to hit her. She was just so frantic. He simply wrapped the towel more tightly and forced her back down onto her blanket.

"Take care of Xena," he commanded, hoping the stern sound of his voice would snap the bard back to some semblance of herself.

It worked. Gabrielle laid a hand over Xena's shoulder, feeling the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The steady motion flowed into her own body, calming her hysteria. She started to lay her head back down when Xena stirred. The warrior thrashed as if fighting someone in her dreams.

Gabrielle sighed. She'd hoped none of the nightmares would assault her friend. Tonight of all nights, she needed her rest. She pulled herself next to Xena and cradled the woman's head in her lap, stroking her face and hair. Xena did not awaken, and her thrashing became worse.

Draco came around to the front of the lean-to and asked if she needed anything. Gabrielle shook her head. The warrior went back to his blankets, already under a lean-to.

Gabrielle studied the eyes of her friend, fluttering in the throes of some powerful dream.

Xena found herself lying in a bed in a dark tent, warm candlelight flickered over the walls. The bed shifted to her right, and, Xena tensely rolled toward the motion. Pain sliced through her sharply, taking her breath.

A man, a little older than Gabrielle, slid onto the bed. His eyes were a luminous blue. His beardless face was smooth and unblemished. When he smiled, his teeth shined white in the lamplight.

He moved to her side. "You should rest, my lady," he told her when she met his eyes. "You need your sleep."

"Who are you?" she asked. Then she remembered. "Mendices!" Xena sat up momentarily thinking that it was strange she could move at all. "I haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing in Amber?"

"I came by to see how you were doing, my lady." He reached out a hand to touch her brow. "You're still burning with fever," he commented. "Let me give you something for it."

Xena shook her head and grabbed his hand, moving it from her forehead to her cheek. "I've missed you, Mendices."

"You were beautiful fighting today, Xena. Absolutely beautiful. But now you need your rest."

"No," she said in her fierce battle lust voice, "I need you."

Mendices smiled and grasped her arms, pulling her to him in a fierce hug. Then she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek and then nuzzled the skin of his neck below his left ear.

"Make me remember what it is to live, Mendices," she whispered fiercely in his ear.

Mendices was a gentle and insistent lover. It was intoxicating, soothing and afterward, she slept more peacefully. Her fever had abated.

Gabrielle awoke to the sounds of Xena stirring. She sat up immediately and looked down at the pale face looking up. "Xena?" Gabrielle grasped the woman's hand that lay limply on her stomach. "Hi."

Xena felt the warm feeling, which had accompanied her sleep, slide away from her body. Xena ran her tongue over her lips. Gabrielle brought a waterskin to her mouth and she drank quickly. Too quickly. Gabrielle helped her up and rubbed her back for a few seconds to help ease the warrior's coughing fit.

"Oh, Gods! That hurt." Xena gasped, lying back. She took in their surroundings. "Draco," she said, noticing the former warlord asleep on the other side of the fire.

Gabrielle smiled. "He's been quite helpful. You're really a handful when you're in pain. He carried you here on Argo. I couldn't have managed it myself."

Xena nodded. She was awake now and surprised. "Either you're early, or I was unconscious a lot longer than I thought."

Gabrielle didn't misunderstand. "Ares didn't have much to do with it. I saw you fighting Fracchus and in the next instant I was out on that battlefield charging at the group of you."

Xena absorbed this. "So, how was Olympus?"

Gabrielle's jaw dropped. "How'd you know where he took me?"

"You just confirmed it," Xena replied, a smugness lacing her words. "So, how was it?"

Gabrielle thought back on her visit to that dwelling place of the gods. "Interesting. Unique. But I like it down here a lot better," she finished with a grin.

"You're all right, though, right? Ares behaved?"

"A nice guy," Gabrielle said and shrugged. "As nice as he gets. He's even quieter than you are . . . most of the time."

Xena wondered at that amended statement but said nothing. "Is there anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Well, it's nearly dawn. If you'd like, I can make some more tea, and go hunt up some berries. Bread's in the saddlebags."

Xena nodded. "I'd like that." As the bard got up to fetch the food, Xena called her back to her side. "Gabrielle?"

"Yes, Xena?"

"Stick close. I'd rather you not disappear now that you're back."

The bard smiled warmly. "I'd prefer that too. See you in a few minutes."

Xena struggled to sit up gingerly and stretched carefully to retrieve the stick Draco had used to tend the fire the evening before. She poked at the embers, sparking the fire back to life. She felt better, though stiff, for her efforts.

Draco awoke at a particularly loud pop, as some damp wood came in contact with a flame. He grabbed his sword, having only laid it on his other side when he fell asleep.

"Good morning, Draco," said Xena.

Draco sat up and grumbled something vile. "You're certainly not a morning person," commented Gabrielle as she returned carrying a load of berries cradled in her skirts.

Draco smiled up at Gabrielle. "You're chipper. I hate that," he groaned.

Xena smiled. "Trust me. She likes mornings. It's how long it takes to wake her up that drives me crazy..." Xena took a good look at her friend. There were circles under her eyes and the shadow of pain in her expression.

"Are you all right, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena, remembering how she had killed to protect this woman. But she didn't want Xena to know that. It would put an enormous weight on the warrior's shoulders, and right now, Gabrielle knew, she needed to focus on healing. She forced a shrug. "I'm fine. How are you feeling, Xena?" Gabrielle dropped her harvest of berries into a bowl and used a rock she'd fetched out of the river to crush some. Then she spread the mashed fruit on several chunks of bread from the saddlebags. Draco accepted bread with crushed fruit but declined the offer of tea. He frequently paused between bites to swig from his waterskin. Xena accepted a hunk of bread and a mug of the tea still sitting near the edge of the fire.

While she ate, Xena contemplated her body's signals. Finally, after a soothing sip of tea, she answered the bard, "Right now all I really feel is stiff."

"No more fever?"

Xena shook her head. "No more fever."

Gabrielle's smile returned. "Good. I wanted to thank you...for everything last night."

"You're welcome." The former warlord turned to Xena, "You've got quite a friend there, Warrior Princess. Fights like a warrior. Why the way she took out Fracchus -"

Xena sat up, wincing at the stiffness of her side. "Took out? Gabrielle, you lost your staff. What'd you hit him with?" Her voice barely concealed her suspicions. In her head she recalled a flash of light above Gabrielle's head, when she'd caught sight of the bard behind Fracchus on the battlefield.

Gabrielle sat down. "I hit him with the - sword - in my hands." She looked down at her hands and remembered her mad dash across the open ground and finally striking out. "I - I struck at him with a wide arc. I hit him. He's. . .dead." Gabrielle looked up waiting for the explosion. It didn't come.

Xena laid back and closed her eyes. "Could you take our stuff to the river and wash it out," she said calmly to the other warrior.

Draco nodded. He had seen a darkness cloud Xena's eyes before she closed them. A deep anger was banking in those blue eyes.

When Draco was out of sight, Gabrielle took the mug from Xena's hands. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry you got involved in this." Under her breath, she murmured, "I'll kill him."

"What?"

Xena sat up. "Gabrielle, you killed someone. I asked Ares to keep you safe. And he betrayed that promise."

"I didn't!" Ares popped into the clearing. "She killed Fracchus! I had nothing to do with it!"

Xena scowled at the God of War, who, to Gabrielle, looked like nothing so much as a husband who was about to be tongue-lashed for staying out too late drinking.

"What's wrong? Ares?" Gabrielle came to her feet and stood between Ares and Xena, looking at the God of War. She saw the anger, and the hurt. She'd guessed it was possible for Xena to hurt the god, from everything she'd learned in Olympus, but here was the proof. "Xena's hurt. She doesn't know what she's saying."

Ares pushed the bard aside. "I am not going to have her blaming me for this." Gabrielle looked confused. "You took your first life. On her account." To Xena, he added, "She willed herself to your side. Not much I could do about it."

Xena was struggling to sit up, looking around for a weapon. Gabrielle turned and pushed her back down. She grabbed Xena's chin. "Listen to me. He's telling the truth! Do not put any blame for this on yourself, you hear me? I was protecting you the only way available at the time. I wasn't about to let Fracchus chop your head off."

Xena looked from Gabrielle to Ares and then down at her wound. She glared at Ares, and then took a deep breath, her eyes meeting Gabrielle's. "I'm not happy about it."

"Neither am I, but I'd do it again -" Gabrielle met the dark eyes of the God of War. "To save Xena's life."

"How noble of you, little bard. But once tasting of death's sweetness you didn't even wash the blood from your hands."

"That doesn't make me a murderer. Fracchus was an instrument of yours. I'll not regret sending him to Hades..." Gabrielle finished with a vicious verbal cut, "Especially since I can't send you there."

Ares nodded his head with approval. "Touché. I shall leave you with your thoughts. Both of you."

With that, the God of War strode to the edge of the clearing and vanished. Gabrielle sank to her knees, her face in her hands. "I can't believe I just threatened him."

"Comes easier when you know him," Xena murmured. "And as much as I hate the fact, Gabrielle, you now know the mind of the God of War."

Gabrielle considered that, seeing Xena glaring at the spot where Ares had vanished. And I've had a glimpse of his heart, too, I think. She remembered the pain in Ares' face when Xena's accusations struck him. "And that will be his undoing," she murmured.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Gabrielle forced a smile. "We need some more water for tea. I'll be right back." Gabrielle snatched up a waterskin and headed for the river.

Xena frowned and tried to stand to follow her friend. But Draco emerged and motioned for her to sit.

"Why don't you sit and rest for a while? The wound is seeping a bit." Draco's words brought Xena's attention to her side. The stitching was beginning to be visible through the paste and there was blood dripping down her hip.

Draco went to his blanket and shook it out, rolling it tightly and stowed it with Xena's saddle. Xena sat and began to unpack the wound herself, but Gabrielle came up and gently slapped her hands aside. "I'll do it," she told the warrior, and expertly began sluicing away the paste from the stitching. "Thank the gods, the stitching isn't pulling out."

Xena studied her friend's face carefully, looking to see what changes had come over the bard. Gabrielle had been very insistent that the killing was her idea, but Xena wasn't entirely sure Ares didn't have something to do with it. The opportunity, a nudge mentally here or there...something. She studied Gabrielle, hoping her friend's innocence wasn't completely gone.

Xena didn't remember much about her own first killing; one of Cortese's men no doubt, since that was the first pitched battle she'd ever been in. There was a hardness about Gabrielle now. She had been fairly stern faced through the encounter with Ares, and there had been no softness in her eyes when she'd held Xena's chin, conveying her guilt. She winced as Gabrielle prodded the cleaned wound. Then the bard announced Xena ready for more salve and a bandage.

Gabrielle returned from the saddlebags with several small cloths and a larger strip of fabric. She applied the salve and then had Xena hold one of the small cloths against her side as she wound the large fabric strip around Xena's middle twice before tightening it and tying it off in a small knot.

"How's that feel?" asked the bard, sitting back on her heels and examining her handiwork.

Xena straightened her back and slowly turned at the waist. "Not bad. The pressure feels good, not constrictive. I could probably help clear camp."

Draco shook his head. "I'm returning to my camp alone, Xena. You and Gabrielle ought to move on."

The Warrior Princess looked at Draco. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I can handle any other scum that come traipsing into Corinth."

Gabrielle nodded. "I'll pack you some food. It's a long walk back to your camp, and your horse is still at the battlefield, I think."

Draco shook his head. "No doubt he returned to camp with my remaining men shortly after I took my leave with you."

"Well, then, you have an even longer walk ahead. Let me pack you something." Gabrielle got to her feet and rummaged through their packs coming up with a cloth in which she wrapped some cheese, a hunk of bread, and stowed some uncrushed berries. She dropped the bundle into Draco's hands when he stood. "Thank you," the warrior said.

"Thank you," Gabrielle replied. She looked into his face and saw admiration. She knew it was reflected in her own eyes. "You're a good man, Draco."

Draco turned aside. "Coming from you that is a great compliment." Draco turned and smiled at the bard, then down at Xena, still seated on the ground. "I really do like this helpful stuff. But you're not for me," he told the bard.

Gabrielle smiled, relieved that Draco apparently wouldn't be following them around. Then she frowned, realizing Draco wouldn't be following them around. "Oh," was all she could come up with to say.

Draco turned and strode out of the camp. Xena came to her feet slowly and hugged the bard from behind. "I'm glad you're back."

Gabrielle shook herself from watching Draco go and turned to Xena. "So am I. Shall we pack up? Want to go visit another old warlord friend of yours?"

Xena thought a moment then shook her head. "Actually, I think we both need to return to yesterday's battlefield."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she stepped back from Xena. "No."

Xena shook her head. "Gabrielle, we need to make sure all the dead are buried. Fracchus' army disbanded. I doubt anyone dragged away any of the bodies."

"That's what I'm afraid of," stated the bard.

Xena nodded. "I know, but it has to be done. Without burial, the shades of the dead will haunt the living."

Nodding her compliance, Gabrielle grabbed their small shovel and followed Xena from the camp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - BURYING DREAMS

The battlefield was strewn with bodies. Gabrielle could see Draco at the far end of the battlefield, burying someone. He was shirtless, shoveling dirt in a mound.

Xena put her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Probably one of his lieutenants."

Gabrielle nodded. "Well, we'd better get to it."

Xena took the shovel and Gabrielle struggled to drag the bodies near where Xena dug their graves. By noonday, both women were aching and covered in dirt and sweat, but nearly half the bodies were now covered in the soil. Fracchus' body waited off to the side. Gabrielle unconsciously skirted around it.

Xena noticed and stepped out of the hole she was digging. "Gabrielle, get over here."

Gabrielle stopped in her task of dragging a burly soldier towards that hole and looked up. "I'm already coming. Hold on."

Xena shook her head. "No, put him down, bring Fracchus over here." Time to get this out of the way. She'll either break, or start healing.

Gabrielle looked at the bloodied body, and started walking toward it. Xena held her breath, watching with her hand above her eyes so that she could see Gabrielle despite the sun almost directly in front of her.

The bard crouched next to Fracchus and looked into his face. He wore a shocked expression, which Gabrielle wiped off with a smoothing hand over eyes, nose and mouth, slackening the rigid muscles.

Ares watched from the darkness of the trees. Xena always fascinated him, but during their burial task, he found his eyes drawn to the bard almost as often. What a puzzle she was, and yet, not a puzzle at all. She was, quite frankly, amazing. No wonder Xena likes her. If I was in a different line of work, I might like her too.

Xena waited, and watched. Gabrielle had finally raised up so that she could get some leverage to drag the body toward the grave. She pulled on the shoulder guards of Fracchus' armor, and finally the dirt beneath his body relinquished him and he slid forward abruptly. Gabrielle lost her balance and stumbled backward.

Xena jumped, but fought with herself to remain where she was. Gabrielle had to do this alone.

The bard struggled another few feet with her burden and fell onto her butt on the ground. Xena nodded, relieved the situation was going to begin to resolve itself for the younger woman, as tears poured over Gabrielle's cheeks. The bard pounded Fracchus' chest, and then stopped to stare at her fisted hands. She cried harder, realizing what she was doing. "Oh gods, no!"

Xena struggled with herself only another moment before giving in to the ache of watching her friend's suffering and ran the short distance separating herself from her friend. She gathered Gabrielle in her arms. "Shh, Gabrielle, it's all right."

Gabrielle pulled away. "How can you touch me," she screamed and started to scramble to her feet. "Oh gods, Xena, it hurts!"

Xena nodded and clasped the bard tighter.

"I really did it," Gabrielle cried. "I've killed someone!"

Ares found himself surprisingly moved by the crying bard, more than he ever expected. He regretted his crass words to her on the battlefield and wondered what he ought to do about it, if anything.

Xena and Gabrielle remained in a heap next to Fracchus' body for a long time. The bard cried; Xena cradled her friend.

Ares watched, trying to sort out his own thoughts. Suddenly, the god straightened at a voice in his head. "All right, I'm returning." With that he vanished and returned to Olympus.

He stood in the great chamber. Zeus sat enthroned, his great hands holding to the armrests. "You called?" Ares bowed and smiled ingratiatingly at Zeus.

Zeus said nothing. In another moment, Artemis entered the room, so did Hades and Persephone. "We have a problem," the King of the Gods finally said.

"Oh?"

Artemis stepped forward. "You didn't keep the girl bard safe as you promised Xena."

Ares shook his head. "I didn't promise her that. I promised I wouldn't harm her friend. And I didn't. She did it all on her own."

Zeus shook his head now. "Technicalities will get you nowhere."

Ares closed his eyes and groaned. "What is it you want me to do?"

"You let a blood-innocent kill for the first time, Ares!" Aphrodite entered the room. "She was meant for different things, and now you've ruined her."

"She ruined herself! She loves Xena more than her blood innocence," argued Ares. "I can't take it back even if I want to."

Zeus eyed Ares. He was not telling them everything. "What's going on here? What have you done?"

Ares told Zeus about Fracchus, and wanting to give Xena back his army. He explained that the bard, he'd thought, stood in his way. So he'd stolen her. But nothing went as planned. Xena made him promise to keep her safe. He hadn't expected Gabrielle would think to jump into the middle of a battle.

"She seemed too mousy for that." He sighed, "I was wrong."

"What has tied you so tightly to the warrior woman?" demanded Zeus.

"I can't say. Even to you."

"I'll find out eventually," replied the King of the Gods.

"Not everyone knows all of your indiscretions, either, Zeus, so leave me a few secrets, too." Ares turned on his heel and started to stride out of the chamber.

Zeus' voice called him back. "I have not given you leave to depart," the King of the Gods boomed.

Ares frowned, but turned, remaining near the archway.

"Anyone else able to shed some light on this situation?" demanded Zeus.

Artemis stepped forward. "I was here when Gabrielle was a guest of Ares yesterday. We spoke."

Zeus listened as Artemis related what she had gleaned from her brief encounter with the bard. "For a bard, she wasn't very talkative at the time," the goddess offered when her information was so brief.

Zeus sat back, his eyes drifted to his amphitheater. He'd had Xena's statuette made when she broke her allegiance to Ares with Hercules' help. And the bard? He thought back to the night he'd commanded Hephaestus to render Gabrielle.

He'd almost forgotten. Unlike some of those who earned the attention of the King of the Gods, the bard seldom needed his protection and almost never called upon his name ...except in her stories.

She had absorbed a story at the Bard Academy while reading through the large library of scrolls. Around a campfire later, she'd retold it to her warrior friend. And it was as if Zeus had never heard it before.

Not a simple retelling, she'd told the story of him and Danae and their love making the hero Perseus. It wasn't about a demi-god Perseus' heroic exploits, and it wasn't about a cruelly fated Danae being cast adrift in the seas by her father-both angles every other bard in Greece would take with the story.

She told the story as if she'd been spying on him and Danae in her father's palace, witnessing their nights of love locked behind closed doors. Gabrielle the Bard from Poteidaia had found the heart of the King of the Gods and revealed it so plainly the heavens erupted that night in one of the few rainstorms caused by his own tears.

What could happen to her heart, to the inner ear she used to see that deeply into someone's soul, now that she had taken a life? He did not want to contemplate the death of the young bard's soul. He came to a decision as he studied the faces before him and finally spoke, his voice shaking the very foundations of Olympus. "Hades, you will not mark this event in the chapters of the bard's life. Understand?"

"We're just going to let it pass?" Hades asked. Zeus nodded. "She killed another person. Even as bad as Fracchus was, it deserves some mark," Hades argued, knowing he had to tread lightly. He wanted the bard off the hook too, but all the angles had to be covered, so no one could challenge the ruling later.

Ares nodded. "And balance. Zeus, you're always saying how the world needs balance. I lost Draco as a follower because of Xena's twisted sense of humor. I should at least be permitted to keep the possibility that her bard will follow me."

Hades frowned. "No. That wouldn't do. The bard is too close to Xena. If you try to corrupt her, Xena could rampage."

Ares' grin widened. "Even better. I'd get Xena back in the fold and gain her bard in the bargain."

Zeus barked. "Ares, you're heedless of my will. I will not have the talent of that bard squashed by your heavy-handedness."

Ares bowed low. "I was just thinking ..."

Zeus exploded. "Then stop thinking! Some are never meant for battle, Ares! "

Ares frowned in the face of Zeus' rage, and mentally retrenched. "So, what's the decision?"

Zeus reiterated his earlier decision. Hades nodded. "As you will it." Proper form had been satisfied after all. Hades and Persephone blinked out, returning to the Underworld. Zeus watched Ares pace around the room, waiting to be dismissed. He wanted the god to regret his actions, but so far, Ares seemed only to regret that he was going to lose a potential follower.

"Hephaestus!" boomed Zeus.

"What are you going to do, Zeus?" asked Ares.

"I need to discuss with him a fitting prison for a god."

"All this because a bard lost her blood innocence?"

"You are defiant, unrepentant, and have done something which probably conflicts with the Immortal code. I would do more. I will call you for sentencing. You are dismissed." Zeus' voice rumbled through Olympus and brooked no argument, not even from the God of War.

Ares blanched and blinked away.

Gabrielle and Xena stood in the dying sunlight. Gabrielle handed Xena the torch to light the funeral pyre under Fracchus' body. The warrior shook her head and handed it back to the bard.

"You have to do this, Gabrielle. Fracchus' shade won't leave you alone otherwise."

Gabrielle sighed, looking over her shoulder, wondering if the man's shade hunted her even now. She stepped forward, thrusting the torch between the branches. In another moment the conflagration started.

Xena looked at Gabrielle expectantly. "No, Xena, I can't."

Xena shook her head. She sang a song of warriors, pride and death on the battlefield. It wasn't the same song she'd sang for Marcus or Perdicus, but it was an eerie tune, meant to be heard by the soul of the deceased in the Underworld.

Gabrielle withdrew her panpipe, and, from somewhere in herself found the emotion to blow three notes, each longer and lower than the last. The final note hung on the air, caught in the breeze.

Xena enveloped her in a hug as the final note finally dissipated. They turned and walked away from the burning pyre.

Gabrielle and Xena returned to Amber that night. The bard was tired, emotionally and physically from the strains of the last two days. If Xena would admit it, her own exhaustion was only partly due to her injuries. She was also emotionally a bit of a mess.

Amber was close by and was home to new friends; Xena couldn't yet travel very far, and Gabrielle needed to retrieve the bag of scrolls she'd left with Theocratus. The Amber bard and his daughter were happy to see the pair, welcoming them with open arms and a call to a healer to review the warrior's wounds.

Neither woman revealed everything that had happened over the last two days. The experience was too new. Xena only said that the women were being returned, and Fracchus had been dealt with. He would cause no more trouble.

They asked to retire early. Theocratus and Arianna agreed. Both women were covered in dirt, dried sweat and their smooth faces were deeply lined with unhappiness. Theocratus wanted to ask, but a look to Arianna, who shook her head, stayed his tongue. He kissed Gabrielle on the cheek and shook Xena's hand before waving them both to the back of the house.

Arianna accompanied the women to the room they'd shared before and promised to bring them food shortly. Both women stripped down to their shifts to be comfortable. Xena stretched out carefully on her bed. Gabrielle fell asleep practically the minute her head was lower than her shoulders as she flopped out stomach down on the other bed.

Arianna came in with the tray of food and brought it to Xena.

"Thank you."

"You've done a lot for us, too. This is nothing compared to what you've been through for us." Arianna took her leave as Xena nibbled on an apple from the well-laden platter.

Xena looked over at Gabrielle, studying the bard's face in repose. "Gods, I'm sorry, Gabrielle," she whispered at the unhearing bard. "I'd have preferred to die than have you kill for me."

That thought brought Xena's attention to her wounds. She felt the stab wound itching in her back, a sure sign it was healing. And the wound in her side pained her when she breathed too deeply. By all rights the sword wound should have killed her. It hadn't.

Xena remembered the dream she'd had the night after the battle. She hadn't thought about Mendices in ages. The man had been a new recruit in her army. Against her better judgment, she let him stay. She had wanted to turn him away from war, away from killing. But he'd sworn he was doing it for his family. He had, for a time, become her lover, the man she turned to when the battle was over. Together they made love with an abandon, a sense of awe in living, that she hadn't captured with anyone else. Marcus had been soothing, tender. Borias had been adoration. Mendices, was, well, Mendices.

He was fierce, passionate, giving and taking of her love. She'd always slept so deeply after they made love. It had been during some of her hardest campaigns, some of her darkest years on the far side of Greece.

He was her nursemaid for all the cuts, scrapes and wounds she received in battle. He let no one else near her until she was in perfect health. "To preserve your image," he'd tell her. He wasn't particularly skilled but his touch was gentle and the attention warmed her heart.

She rolled over, remembering she'd wondered why he'd left so abruptly about three months after joining up.

Ares appeared in the corner of the room, standing in the shadows. "Hail and well-met, Xena," he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

Xena looked from Gabrielle to Ares and slowly got out of bed. "Shh. Don't wake her. She needs her rest."

Ares replied, "So do you. Oh, I have news. Zeus has decided that Gabrielle's little incident down here against Fracchus doesn't get recorded. Hades was ordered to wipe the slate clean."

"So, you don't get her this time."

"Nope, guess not." Ares crossed his arms over his chest. "She's got spunk. I can see why you like her." Xena came closer, hearing an intimacy in Ares' voice she didn't like. She moved with stiffness. Ares' eyes grew dark and concerned. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Concerned?" Xena met his gaze squarely. Sarcasm laced her words.

His look became closed. Ares turned his head aside, masking his face. "You're my prize. I want you to live long enough so I can claim you again." Ares vanished.

Xena looked over at the bard, whose deep breathing became suddenly hitched. Gabrielle began to moan, then whimper, then the bard cried. Xena waited not another moment, forgetting about Ares and her own dream. She went to the bard and rubbed Gabrielle's shoulder and hair, willing her to calm.

The tenor of Gabrielle's cries changed and finally disappeared. The bard rolled over and Xena wiped the tears from her pale cheeks. Gabrielle opened her eyes to find Xena's blue eyes warm on her face, edged with a deep sadness.

"Are you all right?" Gabrielle sat up and gripped the warrior's arms, looking her over critically.

Xena nodded. "I'm fine. I came over to see how you are." She made the statement an inquiry with an arch of her eyebrow.

Gabrielle shivered remembering her dream. "I was reliving yesterday. In flashes, but all the same..."

Xena hugged Gabrielle close. Neither woman spoke for the moment. When Xena relented and released the bard, she said quietly, "Tell me about Olympus."

It would take her mind off of yesterday, she guessed, so Gabrielle complied. She closed her eyes and told the story. She was halfway through describing Ares' chamber when Xena put a finger to Gabrielle's lips. "It sounds like a beautiful place. Certainly nicer than here. So how'd you come back so quickly?"

Gabrielle sighed. "You have such a bad habit of asking ahead in my stories. If you'd be patient, I was getting to that. It's a mirror Ares has in his chambers. It's shrouded most of the time, but when he wants to watch a battle unfold, he uncovers it. He showed me the beginning of your battle with Fracchus."

Xena sighed. "I'm sorry. Go on with your story."

Gabrielle nodded. "The neatest thing was Zeus' amphitheater. He had statuettes for all his favored mortals. I saw Draco, and you. Hercules was on the shelf. There were likenesses of Perseus, Achilles, Troilus, Cressida, just anyone. I tried to find out why he commissioned your likeness, but Artemis didn't seem to know."

"A likeness of me? Great. Another god wants me to play with." Xena sat back, laying her hands on her lap.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't think so, really. Artemis seemed to think that Zeus just watches."

Xena shook her head, unable to believe that. "Gods prefer to play with mortals, Gabrielle. Look at Ares and what his obsession with me did to you."

The bard looked up at Xena and her eyes began to brim with tears. Xena put a hand to her friend's lips and nodded. Gabrielle knew Xena understood something of what she felt.

Then she really looked in Xena's eyes. She saw a guilt there, a guilt the woman didn't deserve to claim. She put her hand on Xena's arm and started, "Xena, please, it's my fault. All of it. Ares may have been after you, and ... Oh, never mind. I killed Fracchus, you didn't." Xena frowned. "Don't blame yourself," Gabrielle translated herself succinctly. "Listen, I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come along?"

Xena felt like Gabrielle really wanted her to say no and was only offering out of politeness. "I think I'll stay here. Maybe have Theocratus spin me a tale."

"Don't go hiring a new bard on me, all right?"

"I won't."

Gabrielle pulled on her skirt and pulled a blouse over her head. She left quickly, closing the door to the room as she went. Xena remained on Gabrielle's bed for a long while. Then tired, she laid back down.

Sleep claimed her almost immediately.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - REFLECTIONS OF LOVE

Outside, Gabrielle emerged onto the street, adjusting her eyes to the evening light. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. A voice sounded in her ear. "Good catch."

Gabrielle turned and found Ares at her elbow. "I didn't do it for you," she informed the god.

"Perhaps not, but you saved both of us a great deal of embarrassment," said Ares.

"Me? What do I have to be embarrassed about?" Gabrielle replied, stalking away from the imposing god.

He grabbed her arm, then pulled away as if burned. "Damn!" He rubbed his hand and followed, trying to gain her attention without touching her. "Gabrielle, you have to understand. Zeus has stepped in."

Gabrielle stopped. "Why? And no more evasions. You tell me the truth."

"He favors you." Ares punched a tree. "He thinks I abused you because of her. He's going to punish me. I think he means to do it through her. He's consulting with Hephaestus right now."

Gabrielle sighed. "What can Zeus do?"

Ares laughed, "Anything he wants, bard. Anything at all. He has the power to strip me of my godhood." He snickered. "And if Zeus has his way with me, she'll die."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't understand, but I am tired of asking questions of you. I don't think even you understand yourself sometimes. Why do you torture yourself chasing after her?"

Ares smiled. "Xena was my pupil. I want her back. Your blood innocence was lost tonight, and it gave me some small measure of strength. But I want more. I want her back with me."

She looked over her shoulder back at the house, thinking of the woman inside. As irritating as you are to her, I think she would be lost if you didn't come around occasionally to spice up her life, she thought. She turned back to the god. She had a flash of insight again as she saw him staring at the bedroom window behind which Xena slept, and the pieces started fitting together. "You love her, maybe more than is healthy. You're as honest with her as probably anyone could expect." Gabrielle steeled herself to reveal her decision. "But she shouldn't suffer for your crimes, whatever they are. When Zeus calls you before him, send for me. I'll meet him with you."

Ares frowned. He gestured at the house. "She won't permit it."

Gabrielle sighed. "She won't know. I promise I won't tell her anything you've said to me. You have to promise me, though, you will find a way to make my disappearance for the duration as discreet as possible."

"What can you do?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. But I have a pretty fast tongue, or so Xena says. I should be able to come up with something. So, do you agree or what?"

Ares nodded. "I agree. Why, exactly, are you doing this?"

"Because I love her. Right or wrong, somehow you've tied yourself to her. You two are each other's strength. But, if I can manage it, I won't have her hurt anymore, even by a noble attempt to punish you."

The god disappeared, leaving Gabrielle alone in the alleyway where they'd spoken. She wandered a curio shop until she had stayed away from the house for a sufficient amount of time to suggest an aimless walk. Then she returned to the house and found Theocratus pouring over her scrolls.

"Find anything you'd like to copy?"

"Several, but your friend won't let me have any of the scrolls about her adventures." Theocratus stroked his beard and fingered one scroll in particular. Gabrielle saw it was the tale of David and Goliath.

"Xena is awake?"

"Has been for a little while. She asked after you about a candlemark ago."

"I'm sorry about her attitude." Gabrielle told Theocratus about Xena's reluctance to hear stories about herself.

"But she's such a wonderful person," the Amber bard protested, seeing through Gabrielle's eyes, the woman Xena was. Who'd she'd been didn't matter.

"She didn't used to be, and that's all she sees herself as...most of the time."

Theocratus rubbed his chin. "I think I understand."

"Read some more and don't mind what she said, they're my scrolls. Copy anything you want."

Theocratus thanked Gabrielle and the bard left to visit her friend. "Xena?" she called through the closed door.

Gabrielle hoped none of her decision showed on her face. She had promised the God of War that she would not tell Xena anything, but she couldn't prevent the possibility the woman would discover things on her own. If Gabrielle helped Xena focus on regaining her full strength, perhaps, just perhaps, the warrior would not look too closely at her bard for a while. At least until all this was settled.

"You're back," came the reply. Gabrielle opened the door to find Xena seated at a desk. She had a writing quill in her hand and parchment lay on the surface.

"Writing? I thought that was my job."

"I was writing a note to you in case you returned while I was out looking for you."

Gabrielle absorbed that and then noticed the woman was completely attired in her leathers and armor, even her sword was stowed in her scabbard on her back. "Are you sure you should be this active? I wasn't gone that long."

"I'm fine," argued the warrior. She stood, and couldn't quite hide the grimace as she straightened.

Gabrielle went to Xena and hugged her tightly from behind. "I missed you too. I just had to stretch a bit, take in some normal life for a little while. I saw some interesting curios. The proprietor was a little disappointed I didn't buy anything. But window shopping is an art form. Never spoil it by making a purchase," she finished, her eyes glowing with mischief, but her voice conveying a convincing seriousness.

Xena laughed. "I'll bet."

"It's good to hear you laugh. Does it hurt much?"

"Surprisingly, no. I'm sure I'm not up to fighting strength but I don't feel any stiffness in my back, and my side pulls only when I do something stupid."

Gabrielle smiled and again hoped she could extricate Xena from Zeus' punishment for Ares. She still wasn't entirely clear why Zeus was punishing Ares, but she hoped to remember to have enough presence of mind to ask the King of the Gods when she and Ares came before him.

"What's the matter?" Xena held Gabrielle's shoulders and studied the bard's face. Something was wrong. "Are you having flashbacks again?"

"What? No." Gabrielle blinked and focused on Xena's face. "I was just listening to my stomach," she lied. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Arianna brought a platter while you were sleeping earlier and since you didn't eat any, well, when I got hungry, I finished it off."

Gabrielle knew it would be easier to disappear for a few hours if they stayed in Amber until this was over. "How about we stay around here for a few days? Until you're feeling top form."

Xena looked out the window at the surrounding town. "Maybe a few days. It's quiet around here. Draco's troops have the policing of the area under control; it might be nice to have a bit of a vacation."

Gabrielle came up behind her. "Exactly right."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - THE TRIAL OF ARES

The next day dawned rainy and dark. Gabrielle, her fertile bard imagination running rampant, wondered what was going on in Olympus. She wished Ares would show up and whisk her off so everything could be explained. In the dreariness of the day, she poured over her scrolls but couldn't make headway with her chore of editing. She switched to writing, but couldn't pen anything that didn't stray toward the events of the last few days, and so she stopped, deciding instead to sleep.

As she slept, her mind worked on the problem. First, it made sure she'd defined the situation properly, reading all the signals right from Ares, and partnering that with all the information she'd gleaned from her encounters with Artemis and Hermes.

From there she mentally wrote the story of the young god, Ares, and his love for a new warrioress, fresh from the battlefields of Thrace. Gabrielle's sleep wasn't easy, but a lot of questions were answered. She just hoped that Zeus would listen to her arguments before passing summary judgment.

Xena was caught in the downpour on her way out to the town stables to see to Argo. She stayed with the mare instead of braving the storm to return to the house. It was an easy decision to make. The warrior princess had not communed with Argo in several days and they needed the time together. Xena groomed Argo muzzle to hooves, cleaning the mare's coat until it shimmered gold. And besides, facing Gabrielle right now wasn't manageable. She wasn't sure when it would be; Xena had too many issues to work out herself before she could really talk to the bard about events on that battlefield.

While the mare contentedly ate a double portion of oats, Xena practiced with her sword, taking advantage of the quiet and emptiness of the stable to test her returning strength. The rain showed no signs of letting up, so she turned for a while to practicing with her chakram. The particular throwing motion was a bit hard on the wound in her side, but the dull ache was welcome, as it meant her muscles were coming back.

It was near the end of this day that Ares came for Gabrielle. He appeared in the bedroom at Arianna and Theocratus' home, finding Gabrielle asleep.

"Gabrielle, it's time to go."

The bard awakened and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Is Xena anywhere in the house?" she asked the god.

Ares closed his eyes and sought out the essence of the warrior. "No, she's down at the stables with her horse."

Gabrielle nodded. "Okay." She splashed some water on her face to brighten it. "Let's go." Ares watched as Gabrielle fidgeted with her clothing. "Do you think I should change?"

"No, I don't. Come on, Zeus doesn't wait very patiently."

Gabrielle nodded, pulled a hand through her hair and straightened her back. "I'm ready."

Ares shook his head and asked her to take his arm. Apparently, he still couldn't technically touch her. With a snap of his fingers, the two of them vanished from the room.

They reappeared in Ares' chambers in Olympus. Gabrielle looked around. "You've changed things a bit," she noted. Several of the armor pieces and weapons were gone from their spaces on the wall.

"Something like that," muttered Ares. "Come on. I had to stop here. It's not acceptable to just pop in at the Great Chamber."

Gabrielle nodded. "Makes sense." She followed the god out the door. They made their way down the hall.

If she hadn't been on such an intense mission, Gabrielle would have paused to admire the candelabrum lining the walls of the corridors, and the beautiful artistic displays on pedestals at regular intervals.

Ares entered the Great Chamber first, and Gabrielle waited at the doorway as the God of War walked to stand directly before the enthroned Zeus. The rest of the gods and goddesses were seated gallery-style in front of the throne, well back from Zeus and Ares, but witnesses and audience just the same.

"I have come, as required," he announced formally. "I have a mortal with me. She wishes to speak on behalf of my case."

Zeus nodded. "She is welcome here. Now, Apollo will read the charges."

Gabrielle realized that Ares was still on trial, a final judgment had not been made. Apollo stepped forward and read from a scroll he materialized in his hands. "Ares, God of War, son of Zeus and Hera you are charged with breaking the code of the Immortals. Knowingly and willingly altering the life of an innocent personally."

Ares nodded. "I understand the charges. May I speak to them?"

Zeus nodded. "Now would be the time for your mortal to speak."

Ares motioned Gabrielle into the room. A murmur erupted as she walked up the aisle between the assembled. "Her? But how could she defend him?" "Ares must be mad." "Perhaps he is relying on her glib tongue to free him," replied another. Gabrielle stole a glance and recognized, from descriptions, Io and Ganymede, the goddess twins of the stars, whispering.

Gabrielle was astonished at how many of the gods and goddesses made comments about her. She hadn't really thought she'd come to anyone's attention other than Ares, and only because she stood between himself and Xena.

The bard came to a stop on Ares' left, facing Zeus. She curtsied before the King of the Gods and when she arose, began to speak.

"Great Zeus, wondrous is your name in the known and unknown world. Thank you for this opportunity to address you." She turned to the gallery, adding, "All of you."

Zeus nodded. "You may speak your mind here, Bard. We cannot in good conscience begrudge you the opportunity, should this be what you desire - to state Ares' case for him."

Gabrielle nodded. "Thank you." She turned to the gallery, and backed up so that she was addressing all those assembled. "I do not begin to comprehend everything about your Immortal code, but I must let you know that what happened in the valley of Corinth that day was not explicitly the fault of the God of War. He may have instigated the battle by driving together three of the age's greatest combatants through trickery and deceit, but it was they who chose to fight. Fracchus knew that Ares wanted to gift his army back to Xena. He reacted as any man would threatened with the loss of something he held dearly.

"Further, Draco's defection was quite a blow to the God of War. I do not like war, fighting or its aftermath, but it is a part of life down there. Ares may be the God of War, but only inasmuch as the people down there require him to channel their needs. We are poorly disciplined.

"Xena was a warrior long before Ares got to her. He gave her a harness for her rage, gave her control and an outlet for a grief so deep she sought her own death in battle after battle. Only the deep affection of Hercules, son of Zeus, gave her an alternative. When she seized it, though, she had no way to know that she took Ares' only control with her when she left."

Ares leaned close. "You're getting close to private matters, bard."

Gabrielle whispered out of the side of her mouth. "You want me to save your godhood or what? I promise no more will be revealed than necessary."

"How is it you know all the details anyway? I didn't tell you," he shot back.

Gabrielle smiled. "I have a good intuition about these things." She returned to addressing the assembly. "Ares made a pledge a long time ago to a mortally wounded woman on a battlefield. He portrayed a lieutenant of hers, he was so infatuated with her. In saving her life that day, he sweated over her body, painfully aware that the power to heal was not his. It belonged to Aphrodite and Apollo." Gabrielle took in, with a sweeping gesture, the goddess and god standing to the side. "So he asked those two to heal her wounds. They refused to do even that, since she was a warmaker, not a follower of the gentler paths."

Gabrielle knew she was about to make a huge leap in assumptions and turned to Ares as she continued, watching his face for his reaction, for further clues as to the details.

"So, Ares pledged to her his own strength." The God of War's swarthy skin took on a decidedly pale pallor. "So that she could never be fatally harmed in battle again." Gabrielle placed herself in Ares' shoes, remembering her own motivations on the battlefield the day before, and translating that into her story. "'Our strength is one,' he said, 'when you need strength you need but to call out.'" Ares hung his head, and Gabrielle continued. "To seal the pledge, in human form he made love to her, filling her with his gift in those hours of pleasure." Gabrielle's voice trailed into silence. She looked at Ares beside her.

Ares had backed up, looking at Zeus, whose face was darkening as much as one of his thunderclouds, Gabrielle noticed. Then the hall's murmuring returned. Ares no doubt registered all the chatter, but Gabrielle saw his eyes were closed, remembering those days and nights, so long ago, when Xena had captured his heart.

Gabrielle continued after clearing her throat. "He hadn't intended it. It just happened. Like the battle the other day. And...my own actions that day. Ares had nothing to do with them." She paused, thinking. "No, that's not exactly true." She remembered the prayer conversation Ares had with Fracchus. "You angered Fracchus when you said you would not permit him to kill Xena, but his tribute was such that you did promise not to interfere. You were stuck watching him wound her, powerless to break your word to Fracchus but unable to give Xena your strength to stay alive -" Gabrielle put her hands on her hips and faced the God of War. "I must have sensed that somehow, because I knew you wouldn't do anything. Xena was down, about to die, yet you couldn't do anything."

Ares nodded. "It was how our bond was sealed. If she'd cried out. Anything at all. Until then I was bound by my word to Fracchus.""You did help later. Did you come to her in her dreams, Ares?" The god nodded. "Nice to know my fever remedy needs a god's help to work," she murmured sarcastically. "No, wait. My shedding blood made you strong enough to help her. Gods, this is complicated. My innocence for her life."

She went on with her 'testimony.' "I understand now. I'm not happy about losing my blood innocence, Ares. But I love Xena. I told you once down there that I could never see her suffer." Gabrielle turned to Zeus, who had been listening intently as she spoke. "I ask for mercy for Ares. For Xena's sake. If he is imprisoned, she will lose her strength. The greatest warrior woman of the age will whither away and die, and she would never know why. I don't want that to happen."

Zeus considered her words. "You are very persuasive bard. But as you point out, she is Ares' balance as much as he is her strength. He must still be punished for forgetting himself so badly. And for defying my will."

Gabrielle protested. "Please, can you find some other way to punish him? I don't want Xena to die."

Zeus contemplated a moment. "What would you have us do? He linked her to his own power. She is the only tool we have. Even I cannot undo such a gifting."

Gabrielle tried again. "She deserves to continue living. She's done so much good."

Athena stood. "Traveling with her brought you into Ares' influence, bard. And you killed."

Zeus nodded. "Yes, speak to that, bard. His influence has corrupted you."

Gabrielle blanched. She had used one of Ares' weapons to kill. To the gods it would seem a logical conclusion that Ares had influenced her. Xena, too, had thought as much.

"I think for myself!" she replied vehemently. "I tried to explain that to Xena too."

Zeus didn't believe her. He said as much. "Xena was dying. Ares could not let her die, so he used you to prevent that from happening."

"No!" Gabrielle panicked. "I did what I had to do to save my friend. He couldn't," she said, pointing at Ares, "so I did. But he didn't influence me."

Ares turned to face Zeus again. "Let's get this over with."

Gabrielle pulled Ares' arm. "No, no. Listen to me. They're going to entrap you and Xena will die! You can't let that happen."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - THE BARGAIN

"Great Hephaestus, Master Smith of Olympus, come forward." The God of the Forge limped forward, his massive hulk thudding nearly silently. "What have you come up with?"

The massive God of the Forge studied Ares, Gabrielle and thought on all that had been said. "A sarcophagus shall captivate Ares. The only lock will belong to the Warrior Princess. Her chakram, a gift from Ares, will unlock the sarcophagus and a Great Eye will keep watch over the tomb, to be relieved of duty only when a descendant wields the Warrior Princess' weapon. Whenever one walks the earth, the other will also - perfect balance." Hephaestus looked from Zeus to Gabrielle and asked her, "Does

this meet with your conditions?"

"You're asking me?" Gabrielle was surprised.

Zeus nodded to her, as did Hephaestus. "You are his defense, as well as hers, bard."

"Does this 'revival' give her immortality?" Gabrielle wasn't sure, but she suspected Xena would despise that state.

Hephaestus shook his head. "No, she is the only one who can wield the chakram. It is an eternal - a power of Olympus itself, able to survive the ages to assure the prison is complete. She will be called at any time the chakram is wielded by a descendant."

Gabrielle absorbed this. "There has to be another way. Please?" Hephaestus was already shaking his head. Ares groaned. Gabrielle protested, "But what about all the good she has done? Isn't there any way we can separate the threads of their fate?" Gabrielle glowered at Ares. "You did this!" she growled at the god.

"Shoot me!"

"Cupid already did! And look what happened!"

The God of Love stood up in the back. "Hey, I didn't do this! Don't drag my name into it."

Gabrielle flushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean - it's just an expression where I come from..."

Zeus waved off the apology. "Cupid, Gabrielle didn't mean anything by her comment."

Gabrielle flushed again. "Please tell me. Is there any way to separate their fates?"

Zeus shook his head. "Once tied in a god's gifting, there is no relinquishing the relationship. Even if given without forethought, a gift can not be undone. Many of us here have suffered the reminder in smaller, less significant gifts. Ares lost his head and it will now cost him his godhood."

"But Xena -" argued the bard.

"The Warrior Princess is our only tool for punishment," Hephaestus confirmed. "Only a delay in sentence could preserve her life. A bargain might be struck, if Zeus is willing."

Ares sighed. "What do I have to bargain with?"

"Wait!" Gabrielle cried to Zeus. "Hold on. I have something." Gabrielle swallowed. "My blood innocence. I killed Fracchus and you, Zeus, and you, Athena, something says to me you didn't want that to happen."

Athena nodded. "Your innocence is, or rather, was your finest trait as a bard."

Gabrielle considered this. Ares grabbed her arm and asked, "What are you doing? He -" Ares pointed to Zeus. "He gave you a clean slate, wiped the whole event out of your history."

Gabrielle turned to seek another from among the assembled. "Artemis, patron goddess of the Amazons, please make known your presence," Gabrielle bespoke, relying on her position as Amazon Queen.

Reed-like, the auburn-haired goddess, protectress of the Amazons, rose from the assembly. "I am here, Gabrielle. What is it you would ask?"

"I would know your position on my taking the life of the one known as Fracchus," the Amazon bard questioned.

"It had no impact on the Amazon nation. I would that you had not killed him. Part of the reason I convinced Melosa to honor your right of caste was to bring a peacemaker to my subjects. As their leader, you have never shed blood. This is a powerful example to set, worth peace for generations."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I will always pursue peace for my sisters, Artemis. I swear it. The blood on my hands will not change my heart. What would you give me in exchange for that price?" She turned and faced the King of the Gods.

Zeus considered all he was learning. The bard was an Amazon queen? It pained him to harm Artemis, his youngest, sweetest child. "Ares must be punished, Artemis. You must make your own decision about your queen."

"I want peace for my Amazons. She is my instrument among them. Xena is her chosen champion."

Gabrielle flushed. "I am honored for your continued belief in me, my goddess," the bard bowed low before Artemis, who strode to stand at her side.

A murmuring rose again from the gallery. Gabrielle ignored it, her eyes on the only one who possessed the power to alter things. Zeus seemed to assess her in a glance and think a moment. "Why would you do this? Your gift, young bard, is truly in your innocence."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I want Xena's life protected," she replied, intent. "I'll do anything to see to that."

Zeus shook his head. Ares was beginning to have a new appreciation for the bard's loyalty. "Your afterlife is at stake here, Gabrielle. Are you certain you comprehend this?"

Gabrielle opened her hands in a gesture of supplication. "Great Zeus, what is my afterlife compared to her life?" Artemis nodded in concurrence. Truly Gabrielle had become an Amazon this day.

Among the rest there was a wide murmuring at this thought voiced by the bard. The Elysian Fields were supposed to be everyone's dream. No one who'd killed with intent had ever ended up there. The murmuring fell aside as Zeus raised his hands.

"You speak with a great persuasion, Gabrielle. Please avail yourself of our amenities. Hades, I need to speak with you. We will reconvene and render a decision."

Her heart heavy as she wondered if her bargaining chip would be worth anything to the gods, Gabrielle tore her hands from the loving grip of the Amazonian goddess and walked out of the Great Hall.

Aimlessly wandering the corridors of Olympus, she finally found herself in Ares' chamber and headed straight for the mirror. "Can I see her one last time?" she wondered touching the glass that only reflected her paled, worried countenance.

"You are doing very well," commented Ares, coming up behind the bard. He waved a hand and the mirror revealed Xena in Amber's stables. She was covered in sweat, completing an intricate set of exercises with her sword.

Gabrielle traced a hand over the warrior's cheek as tears coursed down her own. "Ares, do you think Zeus will accept my bargain? Will any of what I've argued change his mind."

Ares shrugged. "Honestly, Gabrielle, I don't know. But not much of this little episode has gone as planned. I was supposed to get Xena back, not draw you into the fold. I was supposed to get rid of Fracchus as head of my army, not have you kill him. I was supposed to make Xena regret freeing Draco from my service, and well, you know how that went."

Gabrielle groaned. "After all this, all you can think about is what you're losing? Ares, Xena is going to die!"

"So am I, bard."

Gabrielle hit him; Ares swung back, but stopped short of hitting her. "You still are keeping your promise to her? Amazing," Gabrielle sighed. "Too bad you didn't have enough forethought to keep your pants on all those years ago. Just how long ago was it, Ares?"

"Eight. She returned to Amphipolis after a war with the Centaurs. Grief hounded her pretty hard. I was entranced by how well she fought. She drew me away from a little Asian war with a fellow by the name of Genghis Khan."

Gabrielle pushed him. "Could you stop reminiscing for a minute and think about this? This is supposed to be the woman you love, you know. If you really loved her, how could you consign her to death?"

"I was a lot happier before you killed Fracchus, Gabrielle," Ares sighed.

"Well, I can't take it back. Fracchus is dead. Wait, Fracchus! That's it! What if I get him to testify?"

Ares shook his head. "Fracchus can't help. Gabrielle, no shades are permitted in the Great Hall. Besides, what would he have to say that would, in any way, change things?"

Gabrielle sat down hard, on the chair in front of the mirror, her head in her hands. "Oh, gods, I wish they'd hurry." She saw Xena, visibly weary, check yet again at the stable doors to see if the rain had let up. "What am I going to tell her if I fail?" She took a deep breath and let it out on a choked sob. "What am I going to tell her if I succeed?"

"If Zeus accepts your bargain, Gabrielle, what am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the mark, you become a subject of mine."

Gabrielle rubbed her temples. "Great! Just great!"

The two did not have any more time to discuss the situation. Ares announced the summons abruptly. "It's time."

Gabrielle stood, her step heavier. She looked at the mirror one last time. Xena was sitting on a hay bale stroking Argo's side, her head against the mare's hide. Gabrielle crossed her fingers. Please let it be enough, she prayed.

Xena collapsed against her mare's coat, tears coursing down her cheeks. "It isn't really Ares' fault, is it, girl? It's all mine. I took her from Poteidaia and taught her the path I walk. Gods, what a braggart I am, telling Draco I'd kill Fracchus. What a fool!" Xena had finally worked her emotions out in her swordplay. Ares no longer held blame in her eyes; it all was heaped on herself.

Gabrielle and Ares stood side by side in front of the throne, eyes only on the King of the Gods as he spoke the judgment. "Ares, this will be your punishment. You and the Warrior Princess were bound by your own actions. That I cannot undo. She, therefore, must be the instrument of Olympian punishment. As Gabrielle has bargained, we will spare Xena's thread - for a time. However, when she dies, all will be as Hephaestus has decreed and Gabrielle, the Bard of Poteidaia, has agreed. You will spend eternity after Xena's death without power, and without life unless unchained by a descendant of the warrior woman."

Zeus continued, to the assembly. "No one in this assembly is to bring about the premature death of Xena, directly or indirectly. You do not have to interfere if a mortal beholden to you decides to attack her. That would be beyond fulfillment of the Code. But you may not directly influence such a mortal choice."

Gabrielle sighed. After her defense of Ares and Xena, Xena's life was safe from all godly hands. But her soul was forever bound to the god who had given her his essence in a moment of passion.

Gabrielle started toward Zeus, but he held up a hand. "This court is adjourned." In moments the Great Chamber was empty save for Zeus, Hades, Ares, Gabrielle and Hephaestus.

Gabrielle sighed. Now was the time she dreaded. "I am ready to accept my blot, Lord Hades," she told the Master of the Underworld.

Hades nodded. A great book appeared in his hands. In it he made a mark; he motioned her forward and with a quill she affixed her name to the blot with shaking hand.

When his brother had disappeared, Zeus shook his head. "Gabrielle, you have a great heart."

"Everyone keeps saying that," the bard sighed. "I don't feel very great right now."

"You saved Xena's life," reminded Hephaestus.

"I had to," Gabrielle replied softly remembering the last vision she'd had of Xena, alone in a stable, with only her horse for companionship.

Ares looked at the bard who had just saved his life, at least for the time being. "Thank you, Gabrielle." She arched an eyebrow, and he smiled lightly. "I know, you didn't do it for me. Thanks all the same. Never disregard a god's thanks, bard. It could come in very handy someday."

He snapped his fingers and took his leave in the blink of an eye.

"Do not throw away your talent lightly," Zeus commented.

Gabrielle nodded. "I haven't thrown it away. I'm still a bard. I am the bard of Xena of Amphipolis. That means everything to me." There was silence for a few moments as both god and mortal dwelled on separate thoughts.

"I am curious. From whom did you learn of Ares' fidelity?" asked Zeus.

Gabrielle cocked her head to one side. "What?" She shook her head and answered him, "I've seen the same signs in humans. It's intuition. Gods are not so different in matters of love," answered the bard. "I don't know all the details, but it isn't necessary to know the details to figure out a love story when I see one. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell this story. Xena...I don't think she knows she slept with him."

"You can't tell her about this, can you?"

Gabrielle thought a moment. "I can't tell her. She's conscious enough of Ares' power that she just might seek her own death in order to rid Greece of his influence." She stalked around the Great Chamber. "I have to keep this secret for the rest of my life. How can I do that?"

"How can you not? After what you've done here, how can you undo it by giving her a reason to take her own life?" Zeus replied. He then asked his own question. "Is your intuition why you tell the story of myself and Danae the way you do?"

Gabrielle thought a moment and decided a more coy reply was called for. "Did I get it right?" she managed a half smile for this god, who'd been as merciful as possible under the circumstances.

The King of the Gods smiled. "You are also a modest bard. How unusual."

"Thank you, Great Zeus." She curtsied. When she stood, Zeus was gone.

Only Hephaestus remained. Gabrielle turned to the God of the Forge and held out her hands. The burly god sighed. "I am sorry I could not free Xena from Ares."

Gabrielle nodded. "I know. If there was a way, I'm sure you would have found it."

Hephaestus smiled and said ironically, "I'm glad you have such faith in me."

Gabrielle laughed. "I do, you know. You are a god who cares deeply for humans and their problems. I am only sorry that you so often get caught in the struggles between the other gods." Gabrielle looked around the Great Hall and her eyes rested on the Amphitheater, recalling forcefully her life below, and the woman who waited for her. "I'd better be getting back."

Hephaestus nodded. Gabrielle turned to leave for Ares' chambers then looked back over her shoulder. Hephaestus watched her for a moment longer, then turned and limped slowly away.

She walked into Ares' chamber to find the God of War staring into his mirror, caressing the blade of a sword. "You're free to return to Xena," he said, without turning around. He sounded drained; when she replied, Gabrielle sounded little stronger.

Gabrielle looked at the mirror; Xena was walking in the rain. "Ares, she plans to challenge you until the day she dies, you know."

"I know."

"I won't stop her. I don't want her dead, but if she finds out that her death will end your reign..."

"I know that also." Ares swished the sword.

"Because she will be your prison guard, do you still love her?"

Ares cocked his head to one side and thought a moment. "I don't know. She will be the death of me, and yet, I'm not sure I care that's the case." His face broke into a half smile. "It'll be interesting to meet up with her every age or so and banter."

Gabrielle shook her head. She took the sword from his hands, weaving it in a slow pattern. "I've learned one thing in all this," she mused, watching the blade dance in her hands.

"What's that?"

She sliced the blade down toward the god, and he stepped aside. "The deepest cuts come from those we love."

Ares shook his head and took the weapon from the bard's hands. "Philosophy is definitely your strong suit."

Gabrielle shook her head. "Just send me home. To Xena."

Ares nodded, then he lifted his hand to snap his fingers and send her back to Amber.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: **The following story is classified as Fan Fiction. The characters of Xena, Gabrielle and others who have appeared in the series, Xena: Warrior Princess, are the property of MCA/Universal Television and Renaissance Pictures. I only borrowed them. The story itself is mine and cannot be redistributed in any form without my consent.

**Timeline:** In the series, consider this a standalone story near the end of season 2. It's my version of how and why Gabrielle lost her blood innocence. No Dahok, no Hope, etc.

**History Cast in Amber**

by LZClotho

(c) July 1997

EPILOGUE

Gabrielle emerged from the room at Arianna and Theocratus' to find Xena sitting, soaking wet, in front of the fire. The warrior was sipping a mug of something, steam rising before her face.

"Sleep well?" Xena asked. "I went to the door and heard you snoring so I left you alone." She stood and watched the bard closely as she moved into the room. While in the stables something had told her Gabrielle was in trouble. Xena's relief of hearing the snores when she'd returned to the home had been palpable.

Gabrielle silently thanked Ares for that little ruse. Gabrielle braced herself and walked over to Xena, smiling down into the crystal blue eyes of her friend. "Yes." Then, "How are you feeling? You look wet."

"I spent as long as I could at the stable, but finally Argo tired of my company," answered the warrior. "So I braved the storm to come back here. And wouldn't you know it, as soon as I stepped into the house, the rain ceased completely? It is now a beautiful night."

Gabrielle walked to the door and looked out. "Come with me outside?" Xena tossed off her blanket and, in damp leathers, walked with Gabrielle to the porch. Trying to come to terms with her actions of that night, Gabrielle stepped up and leaned on the railing. She took a deep breath, exhaling the sweet scent of freshly wet soil and grass. "It is a beautiful night." She looked up at Xena.

Xena took the opportunity to tell Gabrielle about Ares' visit to the bedroom the night before. "You've been given a clean slate by Hades, Gabrielle. Fracchus was apparently scum enough that even Ares didn't argue that you should have the mark."

"Oh," Gabrielle said. Then carefully, she added so as to explain her continued melancholy, "I may not have to do the time in Tartarus for the death, Xena, but still I killed someone. I won't forget that easily."

Xena nodded. "I'm here if you want to talk about the last few days. It's been rough on you, I know."

Gabrielle suddenly knew the full price of losing her blood innocence. She now had to hide things from her best friend. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but one she would learn to live with if it meant keeping Xena safe.

Xena took a deep breath of the clean air. Her body tensed as she sensed someone nearby. But she saw no one as she looked around.

Gabrielle felt the warrior woman tense beside her and looked over to her left and up. She frowned. Perched in a tree, dressed all in black was a dark figure. Ares, she thought, leave her alone.

Ares voice echoed in her head in reply. "I'm watching you, bard. Xena still holds my heart, but you, little bard, now also hold my interest."

Gabrielle frowned. I won't kill again, Ares. Not for you. Not for anyone.

Ares laughed. "It is always my way to dream, bard."

Gabrielle shook her head. If you make her mad, Ares... Gabrielle warned. The god laughed again and disappeared. For the moment, things were back to normal. Ares was obnoxious, and probably would dream up more schemes to drag Xena around the known world so he could watch her work. But Xena wasn't in any danger. If only to preserve his own existence, Ares would make sure Xena survived her battles.

The warrior had watched Gabrielle's face from the moment she turned her head away from the view of the road. The rapid change of emotions, from aggravation to exasperation, to anger and finally resignation, puzzled Xena. She asked, "What is it?"

The bard's head snapped up. "Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering where we're headed next. Now that Draco has Corinth under his watchful eye... What else is there to do here?"

Xena didn't have any opportunity to respond. Arianna and Theocratus came to the door. "It's cold, Gabrielle, Xena. Please come inside, we've prepared a late night snack."

"Gabrielle," commented Xena as they reentered the home. "I think we can leave tomorrow. I'm thinking of visiting Athens for a while. It'll give you a chance to submit some more of your stories to the Academy library."

Gabrielle asked, "One of your stories?"

"You did finish that tale about Velasca. What did you call it?"

"A Necessary Evil," replied Gabrielle. And this one should be 'History Cast in Amber'. If only I could write it.

They shared fruit and soft bread with Arianna and Theocratus, discussing crops and simple village life. Finally as the moon crept toward zenith, Gabrielle and Xena excused themselves to catch a few hours of sleep before departing at daybreak.

Gabrielle asked Xena one last question as the two women laid their heads down and were drifting off to sleep. "Xena, where did you learn your battle cry?"

Xena thought a moment. "I'll have to give it some thought. It was a long time ago." The warrior rolled over to study her friend's face. "Why? Hoping to write another 'Xena: The Early Days' story?"

Gabrielle replied, "Let me know if you remember." Ares watched from the window; he glared. She frowned. I'm still upset with you, she told the god.

"Why?" replied Ares. "You won."

No, I managed to find a longer path to the end, Gabrielle thought angrily.

"She will never reach the end, bard." He did not smile. "You made sure of that. Even when she dies, your efforts today will preserve her spirit."

And you get to live. I hope I'm there when the lid is slammed shut on your sarcophagus, she retorted.

"I can live with that," the god replied with irony.

THE END


End file.
